Mass Effect: Seclusion
by BlackScleraCyanIris
Summary: Commander Shepard is sent through a recently opened mass relay to search for several missing Alliance frigates that were looking for signs of Reaper activity. Shepard and the crew of the Normandy soon find themselves in the middle of a conflict between a fleet of Reapers, and an unknown race of super biotic aliens.
1. Prologue

Waiting with an odd combination of patience, fear, and anticipation, she waited for them, along with every other member of her species. Their return to the galaxy was confirmed six months ago, although her kind perceived that length of time as a month and a half, during which she and the rest of the Irakagei made their final preparations for their inevitable return. Tensions were now at their highest, as the simulations projecting the minimum amount of time her enemies' would need to reach her race's home star cluster state that their time for waiting was drawing to a close.

Chroa Venshua sat in her cloister orb above the mass effect core of her ship, the _Tsuzuani_, the flagship of the Irakagei armada. There were only six other ships of her class, each waiting in orbit above the large planet below, along with a fleet of hundreds. She took yet another look at the planet through the ship's external visual feed, at the only home she had left, promising herself that the Reapers would never touch this world again.

The rest of the _Tsuzuani's _crew was almost as tense as she was, making sure that the ship was as ready as she could possibly be. No doubt the crewmembers of the other ships were doing the same thing, feeling the same way about the situation as she was. The Irakagei have been preparing for this war for so many years, and now the moment of truth was fast approaching.

Its been over a week since the Reaper's reached the mass relay nearest to the Viper Nebula, where they crossed the galaxy's border, and it was highly probable that the rest of the races were already being invaded, a thought that sent a pang of regret through Chroa's spine. She knew that unlike the other races, her own kind was actually prepared for the Reapers, and that the rest may very well follow the Protheans to extinction before this war was over. She would liked to have made true first contact with the rest of the galaxy rather than just watching them from a distance, but in order for her species to fully prepare for the Reapers, they had to remain hidden from the rest.

There was one hope for the rest of the galaxy however. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre. Ever since the battle of the Citadel, Shepard has her kind's attention. Because of his victory, the Reapers' return was delayed for another two and a half years, giving her kind extra time to prepare, something that she was always grateful to have.

Two years later, Shepard once again unknowingly earned the respect of Venshua and her people by successfully traveling through the omega 4 mass relay to the galactic core, and destroyed the collector base there. Since then Venshua knew that Commander Shepard's resolve was the best hope for the other races, but with so little time to prepare for them, she hoped that it would be enough. She would soon find out.

Her thoughts were halted when a signal touched her mind, a mental message from Vei Luka, the commander of the _Turhoshi_, one of the _Tsuzuani's_ six sister ships. "Recon reports movement at the outer system," Luka's voice said in her mind, "and we have similar reports from several other systems as well."

Venshua opened her eyes and grinned. The time for waiting was finally over, and she had waited for a very long time.

She opened a mental channel to all other warships, and sent the signal she waited centuries to send. "The guests of honor have arrived," she said, "All warriors, prepare to receive." She then opened a mental channel to the crew of her ship, "All personnel, get to your cloisters and hook up. The party is about to begin."

She opened up a mental link within her cloister, and instantly became one with her ship. The rest of the crew began linking their nervous systems into the _Tsuzuani_ as well. She could feel the minds of the rest of the crew, linking in one by one, becoming the ship.

The _Tsuzuani_ was soon Venshua's body, she was its brain, and the crew, her nervous system, sending their signals to her, reporting the status of the ship.

"All essential crew have linked in ma'am," reported Toka Mohumei, the ships XO.

"Mass effect core is synchronizing, and the neutrozzium power cell is stable," signaled Hajukin Poro, the ship's chief engineer. "Power levels at maximum."

"All weapons fully loaded and powered up," said Tolana Gumei, the ship's weapon's chief.

"All pilots are hooked up to their fighters," reported Inasha Kurro, the ship's CAG. "All fighter's ready for launch."

All systems soon reported blue across the board, and the other ships of the fleet soon signaled that they were ready for battle as well.

Less that 10 minutes later, the fleet detected ships dropping out of FTL just beyond the planet's third moon, coming from the direction of the star system's outer suns. Their specifications matched those of the Reapers.

"The Reaper's have arrived!" Venshua signaled to the rest of the fleet. "All ships, prepare to attack! Do not let them touch our home world!"


	2. A new mission

Uh...Hi. This is chapter two of Mass Effect: Seclusion, my first attempt at a fan fiction story. If you've read the first chapter, and are a little confused by it, I'll explain this story to you now, since I forgot to add an author's note during the first chapter. For quite a while, I've often thought that if I could, I would like to create an alien race for the Mass Effect universe. Since I do not own Mass Effect,(consider that a disclaimer notice) I decided to write fan fiction about them. The first chapter serves as this story's prologue, and is focused on this new alien race, although not in too much detail. I do not want to give away too many details about them before you read the story. That being said, you won't get a detailed physical description of the aliens until Shepard actually meets one. I hope anyone reading this is patient.

Since this is my first attempt at this kind of thing, I hope you forgive my novice writing style. Still, I'll accept any criticism you may have for me. If possible, keep it constructive for me, would you please?

"Commander Shepard, there is a signal from Admiral Hackett," said Samantha Traynor, the Normandy's Comm specialist. "Shall I patch it into the war room?"

Shepard looked up from the holographic map of the Milky Way Galaxy below the ramp he stood on.

"Yes," he said, "Please do. I'm on my way there."

"Yes commander," Traynor replied.

Shepard stepped off the ramp and headed toward the war room, hoping that Hackett might have some new intelligence on the Reapers or Cerberus, or maybe an update on the Crucible.

Shepard passed through the war room scanner, overhearing a discussion between its two guards regarding the Geth and Quarians. It had been two weeks since the battle of Rannoch, since Shepard was able to broker a peace between the Geth and Quarians, ending a feud that lasted for almost three hundred years. Now the infamous synthetics and their organic creators fight as allies against the Reaper scourge with the rest of the galaxy, but it is still not enough.

One by one the home worlds of the galaxy's races were being invaded, with Earth facing the worst of it. The Batarians lost Khar'shan as soon as the Reaper invasion began, and Earth soon followed.

The Turians and Krogan were slowing the Reapers down at the Turian home world, Palaven, but Shepard knew that they wouldn't be able to hold out forever. The Reapers recently began invading the Elcor home world, Dekuuna, and the Volus home world, Irune. Kahje, the Hanar homeworld was left largely untouched, thanks to Kasumi Goto, who prevented a virus from shutting down Kahje's automated defense systems. The Asari home world, Thessia, and the Salarian home world, Sur'kesh have yet to be attacked, although there are signs that the Reapers are preparing for an attack on Thessia soon.

Eager to find anyone or anything that could assist with the war effort, Shepard walked up to the quantum entanglement communicator and opened the link to Admiral Hackett. The life-sized hologram of the aged and battle-scarred admiral now stood before him.

"Shepard," Hackett said, "something strange has just come up, and I need you to look into it."

"What needs doing Admiral?"

"When the Reapers first returned," Hackett began, "we received intelligence that a large Reaper fleet activated and went through a dormant primary mass relay into unexplored space."

"What," Shepard replied, "is strange about that?"

"That mass relay," said Hackett, "Has never been activated and its partner relay has not been charted. As you know, there are many primary relays that have yet to be activated, and the Reapers have left them dormant, except this one."

"That suggests," Shepard said, "That the Reapers are after something on the other side of it."

"And given the size of the Reaper fleet that went through it," continued Hackett, "It must be really important."

"Any activity from the relay since it was opened?"

"Not long after we began construction on the Crucible," answered Hackett, "I had a small recon party go through the relay. When they arrived on the other side, they explored the star system and found nothing there."

Shepard absorbed this information. This was indeed getting strange.

"I've had recon fleets continually scouting the system on the other side of the relay, searching for any sign of the Reapers or what they were looking for, but nothing unusual has occurred there," Hackett paused for a second, "until yesterday."

Shepard was very intrigued now. "What happened?"

"That's the problem commander," said Hackett, "We're not sure what happened. The scout ships we have sent through the relay patrol the system on the other side for forty-eight hours, then return. It's been 62 hours since the last patrol went through it, and they have yet to return."

Shepard could guess the rest. "And you want the Normandy to go through the relay and find out what happened to them, right?"

"It wouldn't be your first time," answered Hackett with a slight grin, "going through a mysterious relay into the unknown."

Shepard chuckled at this. "If our people are still alive over there, I'll do what I can to bring them back." Shepard paused then added, "With any luck, I might be able to find out what the Reapers were so interested in."

"Do what you can," said Hackett, "but don't get yourself killed over there. We need you in this war Shepard."

"Yes sir," replied Shepard with a salute.

"Good," said Hackett. "The mass relay is located in the Griffin system in the Argos Rho cluster. Further data has been uploaded to the Normandy. Good hunting, Shepard, Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram faded.

"EDI," Shepard called out, "Tell the crew to assemble in the war room for a mission briefing in 30 minutes."

The Normandy's AI replied immediately. "Of course, Shepard."


	3. The Griffin Relay

After going over the data carefully, Shepard briefed the crew on the mission. After explaining the mission, Shepard asked if there were any questions.

"Do we know the size of the Reaper fleet that went through the mass relay?" Asked the Prothean crewmember Javik.

"We don't have an exact number of ships," Shepard answered, "but the estimates are in the hundreds, perhaps thousands."

"So whatever is on the other side," said Liara T'Soni, the Asari crewmember, "is very important to the Reapers."

"Agreed," said Garrus, the Turian gunnery officer of the Normandy. "You wouldn't send a fleet that big to deal with something insignificant."

"I guess we'll know when we get there," said Major Kaiden Alenko.

"If there are no more questions," said Shepard, "Then crew dismissed."

As Shepard was leaving the war room, he noticed that Tali was waiting for him.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was a Quarian, and one of the _Normandy's_ engineers. She was also the woman whom Shepard loved. During the mission against the collectors, Shepard and Tali entered a romantic relationship. He often thought about the night they spent together right before the Normandy crossed the omega 4 mass relay. She confessed her feelings for Shepard during the battle for Rannoch, before he faced down a Reaper destroyer. After peace was made between the Quarians and Geth, Tali once again joined Shepard on board the_ Normandy_, which put his mind at ease, knowing she was with him again.

"You know," Tali said to Shepard, "I think I'm having a feeling of… what is that word Humans have for it… daje vu?"

"Déjà vu," corrected Shepard.

"Right, Déjà vu," Tali said, "it just seems like we went on a mission very much like this one not long ago."

"I know what you mean," Shepard said to her. God, he loved being with Tali. He found her voice very soothing.

"There is one thing nagging at my mind though Shepard," she said, suddenly serious, "I'm guessing that whatever the Reapers were after, it was beyond the star system on the other side of that relay."

"Presumably," Shepard said, "after all, they haven't been detected there for months."

"So," continued Tali, "It is not at all unreasonable to assume that the Reapers could have destroyed those scout ships when they returned to the system. If the Reapers returned to the system, presumably returning after finishing their mission, then why…?"

"…Haven't they come back through the relay?" Shepard asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yes," Tali answered. "This is very strange. In some ways I feel that we're going to go through that relay more blind than when we went through the omega 4 relay."

"I feel the same," said Shepard, "but at least this time, we have a map of the star system on the other side."

"I guess that that's true," Tali replied with a light chuckle, "but I do have an uneasy feeling about this mission."

"Me too, Tali," said Shepard, "but just remember, the _Normandy_ has gotten us out of some hairy situations before, and I'm sure that it will again."

Tali came up to Shepard slowly and embraced him. "Thanks," she said gratefully, "That puts me at ease a bit."

"That's what I'm here for," Shepard said, holding her close.

They stood in each other's arms for almost a minute, and then separated. "If you need me," Tali said to him in a sensual voice, "I'll be down in engineering." With that, she turned and exited the war room.

Six hours after the briefing, the Normandy was approaching the Griffin system. Shepard now stood on the bridge of the Normandy, where Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau sat flying the ship, with EDI sitting in the co-pilot seat with her synthetic body.

"So commander," Joker said to Shepard, "Omega 4, part II, right?"

Shepard grinned, "Something like that."

"We now have a visual on the mass relay," reported EDI.

Shepard could now see the mass relay through the main viewing window slowly growing larger.

"All systems are ready for transit commander," said Joker. "You know, I half-expected this relay to be red."

"Relay transit," said EDI, "in T-minus three, two, one".

At zero, the mass relay projected an envelope of energy around the Normandy, and shot it through a tunnel of mass-free space, sending the ship to its twin relay thousands of light years away almost instantly.

The Normandy had arrived at the star system, and found no Reapers waiting around the mass relay, much to the crew's relief.

"Transit is successful," said Joker, "Stealth systems engaged".

The Normandy began moving through the system slowly, scanning her surroundings.

About ten minutes after arriving in the system, the _Normandy's_ LADAR picked up something a few hundred thousand kilometers from the mass relay.

"I have found something," EDI reported, "It appears to be a debris field."

"Lets take a look," Shepard replied.


	4. Signs of conflict

Directly ahead of the _Normandy_, millions of chunks of debris from a large number of starships floated in the endless vacuum of space. Within the debris field, a lone UT-47A Kodiak shuttle flew through, moving slowly in order to avoid any collisions. On board, Lieutenant Steve Cortez piloted the shuttle, while EDI's robot body, which the AI controlled remotely from the Normandy, stood in the shuttles cabin in near vacuum with the hatches open, scanning the wreckage.

"My scans indicate," said EDI, "That the wreckage here is all that remains of a large number of Reaper ships."

This left Shepard almost speechless. Even Joker didn't have a smart-ass joke to follow that with. The size of the wreckage suggested that must have been over two-dozen ships.

Shepard quickly regained his composure.

"Can you get me an exact number of ships?"

"Scans so far," EDI answered, "indicate at least eighteen Destroyer-class Reapers, and ten Reaper Capital Ships."

"Are there signs of any other ships," Shepard asked, "Any sign of our scout frigates?"

"Negative," replied EDI neutrally, "These are all Reaper remains."

"How is that possible?" Shepard almost jumped when Javik spoke up next to him. _How long has he been there?_

"My own kind," Javik continued, "Has never been able to kill this many Reapers in one battle without sacrificing many ships to do so."

"And there is no way that five Alliance frigates could do this," Joker said, somewhat nervously.

"It appears," EDI began again, "That most of them were destroyed by powerful energy weapons. There are many significant burn marks on many of the remains. I am also detecting trace amounts of radiation. I would guess that high-frequency lasers, or plasma-based weapons are what destroyed them."

"Hey," Joker said, "lasers and plasma don't destroy Reapers, people destroy Reapers."

"And I'm quite eager to meet these…people," said Shepard.

"Agreed, Javik said, "anyone that can do this to the Reapers would definitely make a great ally."

"Let's just make sure we don't piss them off if we find them." Said joker.

"Cortez," Shepard said over the transmission, "you and EDI head back to the _Normandy_. We'll move out as soon as you are on board."

"Aye, aye, commander," Cortez replied, "on our way back."

The _Normandy_ continued to scan the system, moving slowly so as not to draw the attention of any Reapers. EDI detected more debris fields as they headed into the system, again; they were Reaper remains. Some of the fields however, contained the remains of some unknown ships. Unfortunately, the pieces were too small and were in really bad shape to give any clue about the ships they belonged to. There was still no sign of the five missing frigates.

"Alert," EDI announced, "I have detected numerous signals coming from the third planet of this system."

"What can you get from them," Shepard asked anxiously.

Their signature seems to match those of the Reapers," EDI answered, "it appears they are engaged in orbital combat."

"Maybe," Joker said, "whatever fight that those Reapers lost back there is still going on."

"Any signals from whatever they are fighting," Javik asked.

"Negative," replied EDI, "However, I am detecting many severe mass effect field distortions around the planet. If these distortions are being emanated by star ships, then they must be very large."

"We're not getting anything from any of the frigates either," Joker added, as if anticipating Shepard's next question.

"Alright Joker," Shepard said, "Bring us in as close as you can. Just don't fly right into the middle of the skirmish."

"Roger that commander," Joker replied.


	5. An unknown fleet

Sorry for the slow start before, but I wanted to build up suspense. The species I made up for this make their first appearance in this chapter. Well, their ships do anyway. If your patient enough to read the chapter after this one, you will get to meet one of the aliens. As I said before though, you won't get a physical description of it until Shepard meets one. Until then, you will just have to rely on your imagination. Okay, I guess I can tell you this much: they are humanoid in appearance.

"Approaching the battle space now," Joker reported, "you might want to buckle up Commander, this could get bumpy."

In seconds, the _Normandy_ slowed to sub-light speeds, and engaged her stealth systems. Ahead lay a beautiful view of a large garden world, and in front of it, a scene of total pandemonium.

As the _Normandy_ slowly moved closer, Shepard could clearly see the destructive chaos in front of him.

Ahead, there were many Reaper ships, ranging in size from the smaller Destroyers to the massive Sovereign class Capital ships, engaged in ship to ship combat with a fleet the likes of which Shepard has never seen.

The ships that the Reapers were fighting were indeed huge, just as EDI had predicted, and the mass effect fields that they were emitting were so powerful that Shepard could clearly see rippling distortion effects around them.

These unknown ships came in several sizes, but they were all similar in shape. They were slightly stretched, ovoid disks, with thrusters jutting out from one end, with a large double-rail-like protrusion at the other end. Shepard guessed that this rail structure was probably a part of the main gun on each ship. Their general shape reminded Shepard of the flying saucer ships of ancient science fiction films.

Despite their large size, these new war ships were surprisingly fast and maneuverable. Shepard watched in amazement as one of the smaller ships, which seemed to be the size of a large cruiser, flipped end-over-end without changing it's course or speed in order to fire upon a group of Destroyers pursuing it.

Shepard quickly shifted his attention on one of the larger ships, which seemed to be about the same size as the Reaper capital ship attacking it.

The main gun of a Reaper capital ship dwarfs that of any ship in the Alliance navy, and can penetrate the kinetic barriers of the largest ships with a single shot. Knowing this to be fact, Shepard watched almost in disbelief as the Reaper fired shot after shot at its opponent, and having each shot blocked by powerful barriers.

As the Reaper continued to fire with no result, the large ship began to spin around, bringing its large rail-weapon about to face its attacker.

"I am detecting a large spike in radiation," EDI reported, "on one of the larger ships. I believe it is charging up its main gun."

Within seconds, the front half of the Reaper attacking the large warship suddenly exploded, sending its giant, metal tentacles flying in every direction.

Joker exclaimed in amazement. "Holy shit!"

"Before the Reaper was destroyed," EDI said, "I detected a huge radiation pulse coming from the main gun of that dreadnought. I believe that it is a laser that uses X-ray frequencies."

"You can't be serious," Joker said, almost shouting, "do you know how much power you would need to fire something like that?"

"The same amount of energy," EDI replied calmly, "generated by a nuclear weapon."

Shepard turned to Javik to ask him if he has ever seen anything like this in his cycle. His question was answered before he could ask it, as Javik stood looking out the main viewing window with his jaw practically reaching the floor.

The Normandy moved slowly at the edge of the battle space for about half an hour, receiving data from a recon probe launched into the skirmish. The ship's stealth systems kept them hidden from the ships ahead.

"I have run a scan on these unknown ships," EDI announced, "and have identified six types."

"What can you tell us EDI," asked Shepard.

Shepard held up his arm, and a small hologram of one of the mystery ships was displayed by his omni-tool.

"The smallest ships," explained EDI, "seem to be about thirteen meters in length, and ten in width. They are fast, maneuverable, and mostly seem to fly in groups. I believe they are equivalent to small fighter craft."

The image from Shepard's omni-tool switched from the fighter ship to a somewhat larger ship.

"The second smallest ship is about forty five meters in length. It seems to be some form of gunship. Given its size, it is possible that it could serve as a troop transport.

The image changed again, this time to one of the fast cruiser-sized ships Shepard noticed before.

"This ship seems to be the smallest and most numerous of the warships. It is roughly five hundred meters in length, and given its speed and maneuverability, it is possible that it functions much like a frigate."

"That thing is a frigate," Joker asked, almost hysterically.

Joker practically took the words out of Shepard's mouth. Alliance frigates were not much larger than the gunship that Shepard saw on his omni-tool a second ago.

The image switched again to a larger, more circular ship.

"This one seems to be the equivalent of a cruiser, as it seems to have an entourage of the smaller frigates near it. It is approximately one kilometer in length."

The next image was of one of the Sovereign-sized ships with the X-ray laser.

"Let me guess," Joker interjected, "those big ones are the dreadnoughts, right?"

"Correct," EDI answered, "and they are about two kilometers in length, the same length as Sovereign.

"

"Wow," Shepard said in amazement, "what is the sixth type?"

The image changed again, this time to a much larger ship.

"This one, commander," EDI answered.

When Joker looked at the hologram, Shepard thought he might faint.

"It is nearly four kilometers long. My scans have only detected one so far, however. It is possible that it is the flagship of this previously unseen fleet."

"Man," Shepard said in bewilderment, "I can't believe that a fleet of this size and strength has been out there all this time."

"What I'd like to know," Joker said, "is who the hell is flying those things."

"Shepard," EDI said in a somewhat amazed voice, "I have been analyzing the mass effect field distortions coming from these strange ships since arriving at this planet. I have discovered something remarkable. My analysis shows that some of these distortions are pulsing at regular intervals, being projected intentionally. I think that these people are using mass effect fields to…communicate."

Javik shifted his attention away from the viewing window toward EDI's robotic avatar.

"Did you just say communicating?"

"Yes" EDI answered plainly.

Javik was silent for almost a whole minute. He looked toward the floor, almost in disbelief.

"No," he whispered, "Could it really be them? Do they really exist after all?"

Shepard couldn't tell if he was hearing hope in Javik's voice, or fear.

"Javik, do you know something about the people flying those ships?"

Javik looked up at Shepard.

"Well I…" he began, "I'm not positive, but I think they…"

"Alert," EDI shouted, "alert, hostiles are inbound!"


	6. Nelavai Shental

In this chapter, I introduce one of the main aliens, and you get to see some battle from her point of view. This chapter also has fun ship-to-ship combat. Who doesn't like that?

"Brace for evasive maneuvers," Joker shouted over the ship's intercom, " we are under attack."

"How did they find us with our stealth systems engaged," Shepard asked.

"They were probably just passing by," Joker suggested, "and got close enough to get a visual on us."

"Reaper Oculus drones are approaching from behind," EDI reported.

Shutters quickly covered the bridge's main window.

Shepard remembered the Oculi from his suicide mission through the Omega 4 mass relay to the galactic core, where the Collector's main base of operations was. They were large, spherical fighting machines with a large red "eye", which fired a powerful laser. Upon the Reapers' return it was soon learned that they were used primarily for fighting small fighter craft.

Six Oculi drones were quickly approaching from the _Normandy's_ stern, preparing to attack the engines.

"Oh no, you don't," Joker said as he began moving the _Normandy _forward.

The _Normandy_ performed a starboard-banking maneuver as the Reaper drones fired their lasers, avoiding the lethal beams of red light. The Oculi quickly changed course and gave chase.

"More drones approaching from dead ahead," warned EDI.

Joker quickly locked on to the lead Oculus and fired the _Normandy's _GAURDIAN laser, and the drone was instantly blown apart.

Before Joker could lock on to the next one, the rest of the drones dispersed. One of the drones on the starboard side of the ship quickly turned around and fired upon the _Normandy_ as it passed. The laser cut a long scar across the armor plating. Fortunately, the hull was not breached.

The laser's impact caused Joker to turn the ship to port.

"Warning," EDI said, "We are heading into the hot zone."

"Turn around Joker," ordered Shepard.

"No can do, commander," Joker said with unease, "They're spread out behind us. I can't turn around without getting hit."

The Oculi began firing again. Joker continued to evade the shots.

The _Normandy_ was entering the battle zone fast. Things were about to get really hairy.

Switching point of view

"Come on, you little bastard. Hold still!"

Nelavai Shental chased down an Oculus drone, trying to get a lock-on.

The drone banked left and right, up and down, trying to shake her, but to no avail.

"Gotcha," Shental exclaimed as her targeting reticule locked on to the shifty little fighter drone.

She jolted her arm forward, palm open, and a concentrated vortex of dark energy flew from her fighter's main gun, tearing the small machine into tiny shards.

Her fighter's sensors detected another drone fast approaching from behind her. She then jolted her body upward, arching her back, and her fighter performed a "coin-flip" maneuver, flipping the ship end-over-end, moving over the drone and coming up behind it. Before the drone could react, it was reduced to pieces of slag by a burst of infrared laser light.

_Unbelievable,_ Shental thought, _nearly a thousand years and the little runts still fall for that._

"Hey, Shental!" The voice of another fighter pilot, Kushi Nihanka, quickly registered in her mind.

"Nihanka," Shental exclaimed, "Still having trouble keeping up, are we?"

"It would be nice," Nihanka said, "If you would quit hogging all the drones. Save some for the rest of us!"

"Hey," Shental countered, "you have to be quicker with the trigger pal. It's not my fault you have the reflexes of a block of lead."

Nelavai Shental loved the thrill of the fight, something that ran in her family. The Shentals have been fighters for thousands of years, not because of some family tradition, but because they simply loved it. As a child, Nelavai, like her older sister and mother before her, quickly found an interest in fighting. She often started fights with other children, usually getting herself in trouble, but her mother eventually taught her how to control her urges.

When she reached adulthood, she left Tekova, her home moon, and went to Alshezo, the home planet of her species, and joined the military academy, following in her mother's footsteps. She passed the training with flying colors, and became one of the best warriors.

Shental quickly began flying her shoki fighter toward a Reaper Destroyer, when her ship's sensors picked something up.

_Crap, not another one!_

Shental established a mental link with her command ship. "_Bi Togaki, _this is Major Nelavai Shental. I've picked up an alien signal, not Reaper. I think that it's another Human ship, and it appears that it's being attacked by drones."

The voice of the _Bi Togaki's _CO, Colonel Paihanna Uganobi quickly entered into her mind. "This is Colonel Uganobi, I read you Major. Go give those Humans a hand."

"Yes ma'am," Shental acknowledged.

She changed course and headed straight for the Human ship. _Di dammit, I can't believe that another one is here_.

Shental had encountered humans only a couple of times in the recent past, so she did not know much about them from experience. Most of what she knew about them was learned from reports and books. One thing she now knew for certain though; they were very nosy and stubborn.

As she approached the small Human vessel, Shental had her fighter rapidly assemble a pulse missile.

Shoki fighters were equipped with state-of-the-art rapid assembly missile systems. With a thought, missiles, torpedoes, and bombs could be rapidly assembled and launched. The manufacturing mechanics were similar to omni-tools, which could rapidly assemble smaller objects.

As the missile was being manufactured, Shental focused some of her biotic power into the bomb, creating a biotic pulse missile. Within seconds, the missile was complete, and ready for launch on her fighter's starboard side.

When she came within two hundred meters of the human ship, she clenched her fist, and the missile flew from her fighter's launch chamber. The Missile flew over the small human frigate, running across its top, and detonated as it reached the middle of the drone swarm. The resulting mass effect field spread out and knocked several of the mechanical pests off course.

Shental then flew past the little human spacecraft and locked on to the Oculi. She squinted her eyes, and another burst of infrared laser shot from the front of her fighter, taking out the Oculus directly ahead. She quickly decelerated and maneuvered her ship to starboard and locked on to the other drones, still recovering from the biotic blast.

One-by-one, the drones exploded in an explosion of flame, quickly burning out in the vacuum of space. Shental quickly spun her ship to starboard once more, preparing to fire on the other drones. Before she could lock on however, the drones suddenly exploded, cut up by the lasers of another shoki fighter.

"Hah!" Nihanka's voice entered her mind again, "How's that for quick?"

Shental just shook her head, smiling. _Smartass._

Shental changed course again, and quickly accelerated toward the small alien craft. It did not take long for her to catch up. She reduced her velocity to match it to that of the Humans, flying along the starboard side the ship.

_Definitely of Human design._

The starboard hull had a nasty scar running the length of it. Her fighter's sensors did not detect any hull breach.

_The armor plating on this one is stronger that the others._

The Humans seemed to take notice of her, as their little warship began banking to port, trying to shake her.

Shental took this opportunity to move to the port side of the ship.

_No scar on this side. That's good._

She noticed the strange letters that covered much of the hull. No doubt they were human letters.

With a thought, her ship's scanners read the lettering, and quickly translated it.

"Nor-man-dy."

Shental's eyes widened with surprise. She quickly opened a link to her command ship again.

"_Bi Togaki," _Shental said urgently, "This is Major Shental, you are never going to guess what ship this is…"


	7. Assistance

This chapter is a special one, because in this one I introduce a new class of Reaper ship. It's a really nasty one. You will learn just how nasty they are in the next chapter.

With the destruction of the pursuing Oculi drones, the _Normandy_ was now being chased by another craft, one of the strange disk-shaped star fighters. This particular fighter had just destroyed the Oculi drones pursuing the _Normandy._

The fighter was matching velocity with the _Normandy._ Despite the complex banking maneuvers pulled off by Joker, the pursuer could not be shaken off. It kept moving around from one side of the _Normandy_ to the other.

"Damn it," Joker exclaimed, "I can't shake this thing."

No matter what complex maneuver Joker pulled off, the pursuing disk stuck to the _Normandy _like glue.

"The craft has not taken any hostile action against us," EDI observed, "I believe that it is analyzing the _Normandy."_

"Either that," Joker mused, "or he's flirting with us."

Shepard was very intrigued by it. "Well, it saved us from those drones, so I think we can count it as a friendly."

"For now," Javik interjected.

Another pair of Reaper drones was on an intercept course with the Normandy's port side.

As the Oculi approached, the alien fighter pursuing them immediately flipped like a coin from the top of the ship to the port side hull, between the Normandy and her attackers.

"Wow," Joker said, "I've never seen a ship maneuver like that."

The red-eyed machines fired their lasers at the fighter. Unexpectedly, the oversized fighter blocked the drones' laser shots with some kind of barrier.

Shepard was amazed at this. While the kinetic barriers that all known warships use, including those of the Reapers, could block a kinetic projectile fired by another ship, they were no use against direct energy weapons such as lasers or particle beams. To counter those, ships had to rely on armor plating. Not these ships apparently.

_Just who the hell are these people?_

The fighter soon responded by spinning to face the two drones. Thrusters on the fighter's port side fired, keeping it moving. The Oculi were quickly torn to pieces by means that Shepard could not see.

"Interesting," EDI said softly, "I detected a surge from what I believe to be the fighter's mass effect core, which corresponded with the destruction of those drones. I believe that it fired a concentrated, rapidly-shifting mass effect field at them."

"Their guns fire warp fields," Shepard asked. _These people are just full of surprises._

"Among other things, yes," EDI answered.

"And what's more," Shepard continued, "It protected us."

Before anyone could respond to that statement, EDI detected more of the disk fighters heading toward the Normandy.

A group of ten of the odd craft, including the one from before now surrounded the Normandy in a dotted sphere-formation.

"I am detecting strange electromagnetic readings emanating from the surrounding fighters," EDI reported, "It appears that they are generating an electromagnetic barrier around us."

_That must be what they use to block laser shots. They really are protecting us._

The only thing Shepard couldn't figure out was why.

Shepard's thoughts were broken when EDI reported another ship approaching. Unlike the ten surrounding them, this one was one of the frigate-sized gun ships. It soon moved directly in front of the Normandy.

"Hey commander," Joker said, "I think that big one wants us to follow it."

"Are you sure that we can trust them," Javik asked with grave concern in his voice.

"They've protected us so far, Javik," Shepard replied, "besides, I don't think that they are giving us much of a choice."

Shepard noted the other fighters surrounding them. There was no way that they could shake them at this point.

"Follow that lead ship Joker. We'll just have to proceed with the assumption that they are friendly."

Switching point of view

The _Normandy_ followed the large drop ship, with Shental and several other fighters flying as support.

_At least the nosy shu'poi are smart enough to take a hint,_ Shental thought.

Despite their intrusive habits, the Human race was intelligent and resourceful; a fact that Shental could not deny.

She also couldn't deny the importance of this one Human frigate. It was the ship commanded by the Human known as Shepard, whose actions against the Reapers have earned him respect from both Shental and her people.

_Why did he have to come here? Did he come looking for the other ships?_

Just over a day ago, five Human Alliance ships came arrived through the system's mass relay, and soon found themselves caught in the confrontation between her kind and the Reapers.

Reapers destroyed two of the ships, and one of them had the misfortune of getting caught in the blast of a cluster of megaton missiles intended for a Reaper Capital ship.

Shoki fighters escorted the remaining two to the hanger of the _Turhoshi,_ the super dreadnought leading the battle that Shental was currently fighting. The names of the two surviving frigates were _Okehazama, _and _Fujigawa_.

Of the ten fighters escorting the _Normandy_, six of them were surrounding it and distributing their kinetic barriers and electromagnetic sheathing to provide additional protection to the Human warship. Four of the fighters, hers included, were there to fight off any enemies that attacked.

Before long, more Oculi drones began attacking the _Normandy_ and her entourage. Red beams of burning light struck the EM sheathing protecting the _Normandy_, failing to touch the small Human ship's armor_. _

Shental and the other three combat capable fighter pilots quickly responded with their infrared lasers.

The drop ship ahead of the _Normandy_ was leading it on a course that kept them from the larger Reaper ships. The drop ship obliterated any oculi that attacked from the front.

Shental felt a small surge in her mind; the _Turhoshi _was contacting her and the rest of the escort group. She immediately opened the link and felt the minds of the rest of the group their with her, comm officer of the _Turhoshi_.

"Escort group, this is the _Turhoshi, _we've got some bad news."

Shental listened intently, holding her breath.

"Our sensors indicate that _Tenklan _and_ Olroi_ are on the move and are heading straight for you. We won't be able to intercept you before they do."

_Fuck a ruk!_

_Tenklan _and _Olroi _were two of the infamous Devastator class Reapers. The Devastators were few in number, but quality made up for what they lacked in quantity. _Tenklan_ and _Olroi,_ along with the rest of their kin were the most powerful class of Reaper ship, created from the harvesting and processing of super biotic species.

_Species like mine._

Shental could feel the unease of her fellow pilots.

"This is escort leader," Shental replied, "we copy."

_Damn it! We won't last two seconds against a Devastator! _

Shental cut the mental connection to the _Turhoshi_, but kept the link with the rest of the fighters, as well as the leading drop ship.

"Okay gents," she said to each of them, "we are about to get creamed. I want all of you to prep megaton missiles and reposition yourself in front of the drop ship."

Shental half-expected the other pilots to object to her order, or worse: scatter. Surprisingly, her fellow fighter pilots obeyed the order without a word.

_Even when facing off against a pair of Devastators, they understand the importance of this one little ship._

Still, she could tell that they were all worried. Shental knew that they were all hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.


	8. Devastators

In this chapter, you will get a taste of the Devastator Reapers' power. It's a short chapter. Don't worry, I've already written out the whole story on a word document. Now I'm breaking up the chapters, and making any last-minute modifications before I post them online. If you're still interested in the story so far, you won't have to wait long for the rest of it.

"This is starting to look ugly," Joker said in a worried tone.

The ten fighters that were surrounding the _Normandy_ were now a hundred meters in front of the ship. It looked to Shepard like they were about to receive some very bad company.

"Scans detect severe mass effect field distortions ahead," EDI reported, "I believe that they are being generated by a pair of Reapers."

"Sovereign class," Shepard asked.

"There design does not match any known Reaper type," answered EDI, "I am uploading data to your omni-tools."

Shepard's omni-tool projected a holographic image of one of the approaching Reapers.

It was about sixteen hundred meters in length, about four hundred meters shorter than a Reaper Capital ship. However, it did seem to be a lot bulkier.

Another differing aspect of these new Reapers was the number of "leg tentacles" that they possessed. Most Reapers had four or five legs, but these new ones only had three. Two legs were located on either side of the Reapers near the front, the third was housed behind the two front legs.

When Javik looked at the image, he quickly displayed an emotion that Shepard had never seen in him before; panic.

"We've got to turn around now!"

Shepard looked at Javik, taken aback by this sudden display of fear, not quite sure how to respond.

"I have heard stories about these things during my cycle. They are Devastators, the most powerful Reaper unit of them all!"

"Why didn't you tell us about these before," Shepard asked.

"As I said, I have only heard them in stories. I have never seen one in person. I did not think they really existed."

"Think it now," Joker said, "I think that we are about to find out just what they're made of."

Switching point of view

The Devastators were now within visual range, their mass effect fields growing bright in her eyes.

Shental gave the order to fire all megaton missiles at the Reapers.

The armored plates surrounding the Reapers' "eyes" parted slightly, and a powerful field of dark energy surrounded the metallic behemoths.

The megaton missiles struck the Reapers barriers, detonating with great force and heat. The Reapers continued to move forward, as if they had not noticed the attack.

_Shit! I was afraid of that._

The Devastators' faceplates began to separate, exposing a glowing inner surface. Shental could tell that they were about to attack. As much as she wanted to order the other fighters to scatter, Shental knew that she could not bring herself to abandon the _Normandy_.

Before Shental could react, a small warp field fired from one of the Reaper's fastruck the fighter flying adjacent to hers, shredding it to pieces. The force generated by the neighboring ship's explosion knocked her fighter away, sending it spinning. She knew that she could not recover in time to get back to the others.

_Di dammit!_

Switching point of view

"Shit," Joker exclaimed, "lets get out of here."

Most of the fighters that were leading them were either destroyed by warp fields, or had scattered. The larger support ship was reduced to shards. Only two fighters remained, both ahead the _Normandy_ on its starboard side.

Joker immediately turned the _Normandy _to port, the large garden world now filling up the ship's optical feeds.

As the _Normandy _turned around, the two remaining fighters spun and followed. A warp field struck the fighter furthest behind; the resulting explosion sending large chunks of shrapnel into the remaining fighter, as well as into the _Normandy's_ starboard thrusters.

Switching point of view

"Keelah!"

The impact shook the ship heavily.

"Impact on the starboard thrusters," Engineer Donnelly shouted.

"Rerouting power," Tali said.

"We're not going to get very far with two thrusters down," Donnelly said.

"Tell us something we don't know," snapped Engineer Daniels.

Switching point of view

"EDI, damage report," Shepard demanded.

"Impact on the starboard thrusters. Severe damage."

"We can't get away with only the port thrusters," Joker exclaimed, "Those Reapers will tear us apart."

"Agreed," EDI replied, "odds of escape are slim. I recommend an emergency landing."

Shepard didn't like that option, but he knew there was no other way.

"Do it."

EDI's voice sounded throughout the ship, "All hands, brace for emergency crash landing."

"I'll see if I can find something soft to land on," said Joker.

The _Normandy _began its descent toward the planet below.


	9. Crash landing

This chapter is mainly a recovery period for both my race, and the crew of the _Normandy_. This is also the last chapter where you see my aliens for a while. They won't make another appearance for another few chapters. The next few focus on Shepard and his crew. It's worth the wait though. When the aliens appear again, they make a hell of an entrance.

Chuko Oshobin's fighter was badly damaged. The engine was breached by a chunk of shrapnel from the fighter of Wakushi Yoromi, who, along with the rest of her fighter, was now no more.

As his totaled shoki slowly careened through the void, Oshobin noticed that the _Normandy's _thrusters were damaged. He watched as the small Human warship descended down through Lokoshia's atmosphere.

_Tenklan_ and _Olroi_ were about to pursue the Normandy when a powerful gamma frequency laser burst fired upon _Olroi_ from behind, severely damaging it. A barrage of powerful warp fields followed, tearing the Devastator to pieces.

_The Turhoshi._

Before the super dreadnought could lock on to the other Reaper, _Tenklan _rapidly accelerated into the rest of the orbital skirmish.

_And then there was one._

Oshobin felt a light surge in his brain. He opened up the mental link.

"This is the drop ship _Ikkah_, responding to your beacon. We are en route to assist you. ETA, six minutes."

Oshobin recognized the voice in his head. "That you, Palrana?"

"You know it hot-stuff. How are you doing over there?"

"Well, my fighter is pretty much kaput, but I'm okay."

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of that thing in no time at all. If you agree to go on a date with me, I'm sure I can get there faster."

"You have a one-track mind. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only you and every other guy on Alshezo."

"Alright, why not. Just hurry it up."

_Still a gent's woman, I see._

As soon as the mental link was cut, Oshobin sorted through the fighter's data recordings. He spotted what he needed, and established a one-way mental link to the _Turhoshi_. He transmitted the data and cut the connection.

_That will make finding the Normandy easier._

As soon as he cut the link, he disconnected the fighter from his nervous system, and stretched his arms and tail.

He then lay down in his cloister, awaiting Palrana's arrival. She wasted no time getting there.

Switching point of view

Shental was currently linked with the _Turhoshi_, viewing the data sent by Chuko Oshobin, thankful that she was not the only survivor in that massacre. She was also thankful that the _Normandy _survived.

_Assuming that its pilot is as good as the reports say._

The _Turhoshi_ began speaking in her mind again, this time in the voice from its commander, Vei Luka, the second most powerful warrior in the military, both in combat, as well as politically.

"Your new orders: you will report to the _Turhoshi, _grab your weapons from your fighter, and board a drop ship. You and Oshobin will be going down to Lokoshia, and look for the _Normandy,_ and protect any survivors until we can spare a ship to extract both the ship and its crew from the planet. All others are engaged right now."

Shental listened intently; she was quite eager.

_Ground combat beats fighter-fighting any day._

"One further addendum, we are also sending the twins with you."

_Twins? Ah, she must mean the prodigies._

"You mean Falan and Oni, ma'am?"

"I do. They haven't gotten to do much since the war started, and they seem to be getting bored. I don't want their skills going to waste."

Tika Falan and Machi Oni may be young, but Shental has heard of their abilities. Even by prodigy standards, they were tough.

"Understood ma'am. I'm on my way."

She set a course for the _Turhoshi_.

_I just hope to the Di that Shepard survived that crash._

Switching point of view

Shepard unstrapped himself from his seat, somewhat shaken by the crash. It was not quite as rough as he was expecting.

"Joker, are you okay?"

The _Normandy's_ pilot groaned slightly.

"Omega 4, part II, Commander. What did I tell ya?"

Shepard laughed, relieved.

"Javik, you still alive?"

Javik unstrapped himself from his seat as well. He seemed unfazed.

"Not my first crash, Commander. I am still able to fight."

"Head count complete, commander," EDI's voice reported, "no casualties, and no injuries."

"Didn't I tell you I'd find something soft," Joker asked.

The window shutters were now open. Outside, Shepard could see night sky, with two moons in gibbous phase. The moons' reflections reflected off of a rippling surface.

"EDI, tell me we didn't land in a lake!"

"A lagoon," EDI answered, "or, more accurately, a marsh surrounding a lagoon."

Shepard could see the silhouettes of some trees not far away.

"Do not worry," EDI continued, "the water is not deep enough for us to sink in."

Shepard was relieved.

"Nice work, Joker."

"Hey, you pay for the best."

"What's the damage, EDI," Shepard asked the AI.

"The starboard thrusters have been severely damaged. I believe that they have been hit by stray pieces of shrapnel from one of the disk fighters. It will take at least ten hours to repair."

"We also have a big gash in the starboard armor plating," Joker put in, "from where on of those little drone bastards zapped us."

"It's not going to be long before the Reapers come looking for us," said Javik.

Javik was right, and the _Normandy_ was a sitting duck in this state. The Reapers would slaughter them for sure.

Unless…

"EDI, how are the stealth systems?"

"IES stealth systems are intact at ninety eight percent functionality," EDI answered.

"How about the Kodiak drop shuttles?"

"Shuttles are undamaged. The hanger is partially submerged in the marsh, but the doors can still open wide enough for a shuttle to get through."

_Good._

"EDI, tell the squad to assemble in the hanger bay. I think I have an idea."

"Yes, Shepard."

Twenty minutes later

In the hanger bay, Shepard was explaining the plan to the squad.

"The _Normandy_ is stuck here until we can get the starboard thrusters operational. That is going to take a few hours."

The crew listened intently.

"Within that time the Reapers could find us, but with the stealth systems engaged, that search will take a little time. They won't be able to find the ship unless they fly right over it and look down."

"But commander," Lieutenant James Vega inquired, "I don't think that it will take them very long to do that. Are you sure that we have that kind of time?"

"No, James, but I have a way around that. I will take a squad out on a shuttle with me as a diversion and try to by you some extra time."

"That could work," Major Alenko put in, "But that would be extremely risky."

"Don't worry, Kaiden, I'm confident in Cortez's skills."

"I'll be sure to steer clear of any laser fire commander," Cortez said.

"Glad to hear it."

"Who will be going with you," asked Garrus.

"I think I'll be taking Javik and James with me on this one."

"Roger that, Commander," James said.

"Yes, Commander," said Javik.

"I need everyone else who knows how to hold a hammer working on that engine. I want us off of this planet yesterday."

Shepard stood up from the cargo crate he was sitting on.

"Javik, Vega, grab your gear and board a shuttle. We move out in ten minutes."

"Yes, Commander," Javik said. James saluted and headed toward his gear locker.

"The rest of you, back to your stations."

Ten minutes later.

Shepard, James, and Javik were in their armor and fully armed. James was carrying a Revenant heavy machine gun, and had a Claymore heavy shotgun holstered on his lower back. He also had six frag grenades with him.

Javik was carrying his Prothean particle rifle, and had a Talon shotgun pistol strapped to his left hip for close-quarters combat.

Shepard had his favorite Predator heavy pistol with him, as well as a Locust submachine gun. Shepard mostly relied on his biotics in a fight and liked to use light weapons.

He did a reading on his biotic implants and amplifier, double-checking their functionality. Satisfied with the reading, the squad of three boarded the shuttle. Cortez was waiting in the cockpit.

"Shepard," Tali's voice sounded over his helmet radio, "I've scanned the engines. I think that if we work at maximum efficiency, then we can be space-worthy in about six hours."

"Music to my ears Tali," he replied.

"Shepard, I…" Tali said, "…just be careful out there."

Shepard could hear the worry in her voice. He was determined to make it back to her.

"Don't worry, Miss vas Normandy. I'll be back."

"Glad to hear it," She replied, "and we'll have the ship ready soon enough."

"Copy that. Good luck, Tali."

He wished that he could take her with him, and he knew she felt the same way. They both knew, however, that she needed to be with the ship if it was ever going to get off this rock.

The hanger bay ramp lowered enough to allow the shuttle to get out.

"Ready for takeoff Commander," Cortez said.

"Let's do it," Shepard replied.

The Shuttle flew through the narrow opening of the hanger bay doors, and out over the marsh, heading towards the rising sun.


	10. Prothean rumors

This is a chapter I had fun writing. This is where you learn just what these new aliens are. For anyone who has played Mass Effect 3, and downloaded the "From the Ashes" bonus pack, you should know quite a bit about the history of the Protheans, as well as their relationship with the races of the current cycle. In this chapter, you learn about the relationship between the old Prothean empire, and these new aliens. Enjoy!

The shuttle hovered low over a forest, mere inches from the canopy. The sun was slowly rising, illuminating the sky. The two moons were still visible, but their light was beginning to be drowned out by the light of day.

When the shuttle left the _Normandy, _It's own stealth systems were active, so the Reapers could not track it's point of origin. After about five minutes of flying eastward, Shepard had Cortez change course and head south. After six more minutes, Cortez dropped the stealth systems on the shuttle. Now they were waiting to see if they would take the bait.

The port hatch was open, and Shepard was taking in the view. The forest they flew over went on for miles. In the distance, he could faintly see the lagoon where the _Normandy _was waiting.

Up high in the sky, signs of battle were visible. Explosions lit up the fading night. Sometimes, a bright light would flash for several seconds, and fade; most likely explosions.

"Hey, Javik," Shepard said. The Prothean soldier looked at him.

"Back on the _Normandy,_ before those drones spotted us, it seemed that you were about to tell us something about these new guys."

Javik considered this for a minute. "Ah, yes. I remember."

"What can you tell us about them?"

Javik took a deep breath. Shepard closed the port hatch.

"Well," the Prothean began, "as I was saying, I am not certain if they are what I think they are. But I believe they may be a very powerful species, known as the Irakagei."

"Irakagei," Vega asked, "I've never heard of them."

"Neither have I," Shepard said.

"That surprises me," Javik said, "I always assumed that if they existed, they would be the leaders of this cycle."

"If they existed," Shepard asked, puzzled.

"Yes. During our cycle, the empire denied their existence, but there were rumors about them."

"Tell me everything you know about these Irakagei," Shepard said.

"Very well," Javik said, "from what I've heard of them during my cycle's war with the Reapers, the Irakagei were a primitive, pre-spaceflight civilization. They were just learning how to use gunpowder weapons by the time we discovered their home world."

Shepard and James listed with great interest.

"Not long after we discovered them, the Prothean Empire wanted to assimilate them into the empire. We believed that they would be perfect soldiers for fighting the Zha'til."

"What made them so special," asked James, "how could a primitive race fight a race of machines?"

"It was their biotics that interested the leadership."

"Wait," Shepard interjected, "they're naturally biotic? Like the Asari?"

"Yes," Javik said, "and no."

Shepard gave a confused look.

"It is true that all Asari are born with latent biotic abilities, but they have to learn how to use them as they grow. Not every Asari knows how to use their biotics, and many have no interest in learning how to use them."

Shepard and James listened silently.

"The Irakagei are different. They are born knowing how to use their powers. For the Asari, biotics are learned, but for the Irakagai, they are instinct."

Shepard and James both gave a wide-eyed look of surprise.

Javik continued.

"When we tried to subvert them into the Empire, the Irakagei refused to join us. Then we tried to use force. The Irakagei fought back."

"The war that followed was one of the bloodiest. Not for the Irakagei, but for us. Their biotic power surpassed that of our finest biotic soldiers. They were stronger than us, faster than us, and the hostility of their home world's environment was a major disadvantage to us."

"What do you mean," James asked, "just what was it that made these people so powerful?"

"Most organic life forms that we know, including ourselves, have similar biological chemistries; primarily water and carbon, with varying other elements with different species. Other races, like the Volus are ammonia based."

"But the Irakagei, as well as the ecology of their home world are the rarest form of organic life that we have ever encountered. They are similar to us in that they are largely water, and breath oxygen. They even have a little bit of carbon in them as well, but it is not their main chemical base.

Then it dawned on Shepard.

"Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. The Irakagei are life forms based on Element Zero."

Shepard new that biotics of other races, including himself were the result of an in-utero exposure to Element Zero, or eezo for short, which causes nodules of the rare element to form along the nervous system of the developing fetus as it grows. Just a tiny amount of the stuff gives Shepard his abilities, which are considered to be pretty powerful.

_But having it be a part of every cell in your body…_

He was stunned to say the least, but he was beginning to understand how they were so skilled with those mass effect weapons on their ships.

"The war," Javik continued, "lasted for many decades, but they were just too powerful, and too smart. The casualty rate was high. For every Irakagei warrior we managed to kill, over thirty Protheans died. In the end we left their world, at least until we could find a way to defeat them."

"I think I'm starting to see why your higher-ups denied that they existed," Shepard said, "They were the one race that you could not subvert, and a primitive one at that."

"Commander," Cortez shouted from the cockpit, "we have incoming harvesters."

"Guess they took the bait," James said.

"Get ready people."

Shepard opened up the port hatch and readied the shuttle's heavy turret.


	11. Battle

This chapter is an action-packed chapter. In this, you will begin to understand just how powerful the Devastator Reapers can be.

"Keep the shuttle steady, Estaban," James said to Cortez.

The starboard side of the shuttle was opened, with Javik and Vega with their weapons at the ready.

Shepard could see the Harvesters approaching from behind. He took aim with the turret.

"Here they come!"

The harvesters began firing at them from behind. Shepard fired the turret. High velocity heavy slugs tore apart the head of the nearest Harvester, sending the rest of it crashing into the thick foliage below.

Vega and Javik were firing their weapons at more of the ugly worm-necked behemoths on the right side of the shuttle. Javik's particle beam melted the armor away from one of them. As Javik's rifle vented the excess heat built up from the beam, Vega finished off the Harvester with a barrage of heavy projectiles from his Revenant.

Javik put a biotic barrier around himself and Vega as another Harvester fired at them; its shots blocked by the barrier. Vega fired his machine gun at it.

Shepard continued to fire the turret, bringing down two more of the hideous, Reaper-corrupted monsters.

The final Harvester was dealt with thanks to a dark channel field thrown by Javik. Vega ejected the thermal clip from his rifle and put in a fresh one.

"Looks like that's all of them," James shouted.

"Not quite," Cortez corrected, "We have a Reaper incoming."

Shepard saw it coming from directly ahead, moving fast.

_No, not you again!_

It was one of those Devastator Reapers that ripped apart those Irakagei fighters.

As it approached the plates on it's "face" began to part. Shepard could see a distortion building up under them.

"Cortez, turn around!"

Before Cortez could react, the shuttle was struck in the nose with a mass effect shockwave that was fired from between the Reaper's faceplates. The force of the blow caused Javik to fall from the shuttle into the forest below. The shockwave knocked the shuttle backward, sending it several kilometers back the way they came before it crashed into the trees.

Switching point of view

Javik landed on a large tree branch. The fall would have killed him if he didn't put a mass-lowering field around him using his biotics.

Javik sat up in the branch of the large tree in time to see the Reaper fly over him, passing him by.

He was beginning to think that it had not noticed him when drop pods began falling from it. It had noticed him after all.

_And it's sending me some new friends._

Javik climbed carefully down the tree, reaching the ground. The high-gravity forced his armor to divert power from his kinetic barriers to keep his armor light. Despite the armor's reduced mass, Javik could still feel the heavy pull of the planet. The feeling was similar to being shot up with painkillers.

Javik located his partical rifle about ten meters from the tree he landed in. He recovered it, checking its functionality.

_Good, still working._

It wasn't long before he heard rustling in the bushes. He moved behind another tree and readied his weapon for incoming Reaper troops.

He wasn't expecting what appeared.

_No. No, not again._

Out from the foliage came the corrupted forms of his own people, genetically rewritten to the point of resembling large insects. He remembered that Shepard called them "Collectors."

_I guess that they are not all dead after all._

Javik picked a lift grenade from his belt, building his biotics into it. With a conviction of combined rage and pity, he threw the grenade at the perverted puppets, ready to fight them once again.

Switching point of view

Shepard and James picked themselves up off of the ground. The crash knocked them out of the shuttle in opposite directions. Both were unharmed, though they were a little sore. Shepard could feel the pull of the heavy gravity. With the extra power keeping his armor light enough to walk in, fighting was going to be difficult without his kinetic barriers.

_At least I still have my biotics._

Shepard and James made their way to the shuttle, and reached it just in time to see Cortez pulling himself out of the cockpit.

"Hey, Estaban," James said, "Are you okay."

"I think I have two broken ribs," Cortez groaned, "but I think I'll live. Not much use in a fight though."

Cortez wasn't wearing any armor, so he had nothing keeping the gravity from pulling down on him.

They felt a sudden tremor, followed by a loud mechanical bellowing noise. Shepard looked to the east, where the top of the Reaper could be seen above the trees. It had apparently touched down.

"Things are about to get ugly," Vega observed, "We got to get moving."

"Cortez, can you move?"

"I'll just be dead weight," he answered, "You go on ahead without me."

Before Shepard or James could voice an objection, a crash was heard in the forest, probably twenty meters away.

"Looks like they already found us," said Shepard.

Shepard grabbed a medi-gel hypo and injected Cortez with it. He tossed the empty hypo aside and injected Cortez with a sedative.

"You stay put Estaban," Vega said, "We'll take care of the fighting."

Cortez nodded, and lied down on the shuttle floor.

Shepard and James grabbed their weapons and closed the shuttle hatches. From the direction of the Reaper, the rustling of foliage was getting closer. Shepard put up a biotic barrier around himself.

Vega reinforced his armor with fortification.

_I sure hope Javik survived that fall._

As the enemy drew near, the two soldiers could hear a familiar insect-like chittering sound. Neither of them knew it, but they were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Oh no, not them again!_

Shepard pulled his Locust from his left hip, and charged up a biotic attack in his left hand.

Within the shadows of the trees, Shepard spotted sets of four familiar glowing eyes.

_Collectors_

Shepard had read reports that the Reapers had brought collectors with them and were using them as ground troops, but he had not encountered any until now.

James tossed a frag grenade into the trees, and all hell broke loose.

Collector troopers leapt out of the shadows and opened fire. Vega opened fire with his heavy machine gun, ripping apart two collector soldiers.

Shepard laid a singularity down in between three more troopers, suspending them in a spinning field. He picked off the helpless bugs with his Locust.

Shepard heard a chittering noise to his left and spotted a trooper with a particle beam. Shepard rolled to the left as the collector fired, and then countered with a warp field, shredding the mindless bug into confetti.

James tossed another grenade at a group of four and took out three; the other one sprouted its wings and leaped into a tree before the grenade exploded. It fired its assault rifle at James, the sharp green projectiles bouncing off of his fortified armor. He took aim and released another barrage from his rifle, ripping the collector's torso asunder.

The fight lasted for about five minutes. Vega had expended all but one grenade. Shepard expended half of his thermal clips. He was relying on biotics now to conserve what he had left.

Another loud bellow was heard from the Reaper, and the collectors did the unexpected; they fell back within the tree line. They did not leave however, as the two Alliance soldiers could still see their glowing eyes, watching them.

"What the hell is this," Vega exclaimed, "since when do Collectors back off?"

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down."

"Wouldn't think of it, Loco."

It was not long before they could hear more rustling in the trees, a heavy rustling. In fact, it sounded like something was breaking through the branches at very high speed.

Shepard spotted movement deep within the tree line, the foliage shaking furiously. The movement slowed as the unknown creature approached the bushes at the edge of the tree line. The silhouette of an unknown creature appeared within the shadows; a pair of glowing blue eyes being the only distinguishing feature.

Vega raised his Revenant, and Shepard clenched his fists, charging up another attack.

With a sudden ferocity, the creature leapt from the bushes and landed with a crashing thud before the two Humans, not more that three meters away. They could both tell that it was some kind of Reaper husk, judging by the tubes and glowing circuitry that was imbedded into its sick grey flesh, but it was not anything that either soldier had encountered before, nor did it resemble any known species encountered by Humanity.


	12. A new monster

This is the moment of truth, people. In this chapter, an Irakagei is seen for the first time. This is also another action packed chapter.

The monster stood before Shepard and Vega, giving a sick, wet growl.

The creature before them stood on three legs; one multiple-jointed hind leg, and two single-jointed legs that seemed to also function as arms, judging by the two clawed digits and opposable thumb, as well as the shoulders that the arms were connected to.

Its head was an odd shape. It seemed to sport a large crescent shaped skull, with the two pointed ends ending at either side of its face. It had a flattened nose with two vertical nostrils. If the monster had a mouth, it could not be seen, as a mess of thick cords connected its lower face to its upper chest.

Its abdomen sported several long, thick, whipping tentacles that were riddled with cords of Reaper technology. Shepard figured that these tentacles were for manipulating objects.

The creature was about five feet tall. Heavy distortion effects surrounded the creature's body, suggesting that it had powerful biotic abilities.

The creature looked back and forth between Shepard and James. It was James who decided to make the first move, firing a burst from his machine gun at the creature. The bullets bounced off of a biotic barrier; the creature turned in his direction. Before either soldier could react, the three-legged best hit Vega with a biotic charge so powerful that it knocked him into a tree eleven meters behind him with a loud crash.

"James!"

Shepard threw a warp field at the new foe from his left hand, followed by another from his right. Both fields struck the creature, but the powerful barrier surrounding it blocked them both. The force of the impacts did not even budge the creature from where it had been standing; it hardly seemed to notice.

_What the hell?_

The beast slowly turned to face Shepard, and the distortions around it grew more intense. Shepard focused his power into his barrier.

In an instant the creature was no longer where it stood, but was suddenly right in front of Shepard.

_A biotic dash._

Before he could react, a powerful explosion of biotic energy burst in every direction from the tripedal husk, sending Shepard flying onto the nose of the crashed Kodiak shuttle. The impact was heavy and painful; Shepard could taste blood in his mouth.

Shepard stood, still shaken by the blow, and looked at the monster, now seven meters away. It was charging up another attack.

Shepard quickly rolled to his right out of the way as the husk crashed into the shuttle with a biotic charge, leaving a large dent in the hull.

As he got to his knee, Shepard pulled out his heavy pistol and took aim. He fired eight rounds into the monster, but it dealt no damage; the beast simply hopped off of the craft and landed in front of Shepard.

Shepard hopped backward as the husk lashed out a melee attack with its right arm, making deep impression in the ground.

Shepard fired four more rounds from his pistol at point-blank-range, but the bullets were simply knocked away.

The husk responded with a lash of one of its tentacles. A biotic attack knocked the pistol out of Shepard's hand.

Shepard reinforced his barrier again in preparation for the next attack.

Three more tentacles stabbed upward, and Shepard was lifted off of his feet, suspended two meters off of the ground, and slammed back down hard.

Shepard yelled out in pain.

He was lifted again and tossed to the left, rolling along the ground. The pain was so great that he could hardly move. More blood spurted into his mouth.

Shepard managed to get to his feet. It took all he had to reinforce his barrier again. Before he could attack, he was struck with a biotic charge, and was knocked into the tree behind him, sending splinters everywhere.

The blow injured Shepard's spine; he couldn't move his arms. He could tell that the damage wouldn't be permanent, but he wouldn't be able to recover in time to defend himself.

Shepard looked up and saw the tri-pedal husk land before him, looking into his eyes. He could feel blood dripping from his mouth.

_Damn it! What the hell is this thing?_

The husk lifted its right arm; a distortion surrounded its sharp, pointed fist.

_Shit! I can't move!_

Time seemed to slow down.

_Damn it, this can't be how it ends!_

Images of Tali filled his mind.

_I can't die like this! I promised her I'd come back!_

No matter how hard he tried, Shepard could not lift his arms.

_Damn it! This is really it!_

Shepard closed his eyes tightly, thinking of Tali. Images of all of the time spent with her filled his mind.

_I'm so sorry, Tali! It looks like I'm not going to make it after all!_

Shepard waited for the final blow. Time seemed to stop.

At last, he heard a loud crash; his muscles reflexively tightened.

But…

_What? I don't feel anything? Am I dead?_

Shepard could feel no pain. He didn't even feel the blow connect.

Reluctantly, Shepard slowly opened his eyes, confused.

He lifted his head slowly. He saw a pair of legs standing before him; not those of the monster. The legs before him were like those of a human's.

Shepard lifted his head all the way up; he saw a tall figure between him and the husk.

The figure before him appeared to be holding the monster's arm, struggling with it.

_Who…_

A distortion surrounded the figures right arm, fists clenched.

The mysterious figure punched at the husk, knocking it away with a powerful biotic attack.

Shepard's mind was racing.

The figure stood up straight.

The mysterious stranger was humanoid, standing tall on two legs; it turned to face Shepard.

This new figure stood at six feet tall; about the same height that Shepard sported. It was covered head-to-toe in a thin, skin-tight black suit, dotted with large random yellow stripe patterns of varying shape and thickness. Its forearms were a deep red, possibly carmine or vermillion. A featureless black helmet that covered its entire head obscured the figure's face.

If the figure was anything similar to a Human, then this individual must have been female, judging by the curve of her hips and her large breasts.

The figure looked at Shepard, analyzing him. She soon turned to face the monster that she knocked away; it was getting back up.

As she turned, Shepard saw the large tail protruding from her lower back. It was thick at the base, thinning out toward the pointed tip. The length of this mysterious woman's tail was almost equal to her height; the way it swung from left to right was almost hypnotic.

Powerful distortions surrounded the woman.

_A biotic?_

Then it hit him.

_An Irakagei!_

The woman's tail suddenly whipped at Shepard, causing him to flinch. A distorted bubble surrounded him.

_A barrier._

The Irakagei female slowly walked toward the hideous triped, raising her arms as she walked. The biotic distortions around her grew stronger. A showdown was about to begin.

Shepard was about to get a first hand look at the power of an Element Zero-based life form.


	13. The Irakagei

If you like the story so far, you will like this. Now you will see the Irakagei in action.

_Di dammit, that was too close!_

Shental arrived just in the nick-of-time to save Commander Shepard. At the moment, it was clear to her that he was in no shape to fight right now, so she put up a biotic barrier around him.

Nelavai Shental slowly walked toward the sad disgusting puppet of the _Tenklan_

Reaper. It was up and ready to fight her. The red biotic distortions around the sick

Creature now grew brighter in her eyes, changing to a deep green color. Shental focused her power, and her own biotic aura changed to the same deep green.

_Good, an even fight._

Unlike her kind, all other alien races encountered so far all had eyes that functioned by picking up electromagnetic waves, seeing the world in a totally different light that she perceived.

The eyes of the Irakagei sensed the light waves generated by dark energy fluctuations. Every object in the universe has its own gravity, which is the force that goes hand-in-hand with dark energy, the same way that electricity and magnetism functioned together.

When she faced the sun, Nelavai Shental saw light, but not the light from the electromagnetic radiation that the sun projected. No, her eyes picked up the dark energy waves generated by the sun's gravity.

Before the husk could attack, Shental performed a leaping motion and instantly teleported right in front of it, and followed it with a two-handed shockwave. The husk was knocked into the air, crashing into a tree, leaving a splintered impression where it hit. Shental broke into a run towards her opponent. The collectors began leaping out of the trees to stop her. She hit one with a throw field as she skidded to a halt.

Another collector took aim with a particle beam behind her. Shental performed a sideways flip and teleported again to her right as the beam fired. As she reappeared, she spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees, swinging her tail as she did so. The six-foot bug was broken into pieces as a dense biotic field slammed into its abdomen.

As she turned to kill another one, the bug she was facing suddenly exploded; she could see heat distortions.

She looked behind her and spotted and spotted Chuko Oshobin, who visible to her, but not to the collectors around them, as he had engaged his EM cloak.

"I'll deal with the bugs," Oshobin said, "You deal with the big ugly up there."

"Sounds good to me," Shental responded.

Shental looked up in the tree in time to see the Tenklan puppet biotic dash out of the tree, and reappear on the ground.

As it prepared to dash again, Shental performed a dash of her own to her left. The husk now stood where she stood a second ago.

Shental struck before the husk had a chance to attack again. She bent her knees and performed a biotic charge, slamming into the husk at high speed, grabbing it in her arms as she impacted. The slam carried them into the tree line, smashing through the trunk of a smaller tree, sending it crashing to the ground.

Switching point of view

Shepard couldn't believe what he just saw. He was beginning to understand why the Protheans had failed to make them into one of their slave races.

_Or "subservient race" as Javik puts it._

He had just seen the tall female Irakagei charge into the tripedal husk, sending both of them into the forest, knocking down a tree in the process.

Now though, the collectors seemed to be being burned alive by someone that he couldn't see.

_There must be another one around here somewhere._

Shepard could move his arms again, though he was still having a hard time moving his legs.

Shepard turned as he heard the shuttle creak, and saw James suspended above it.

_What the…?_

Vega was suddenly shot up in the air about three meters before coming down and stopping in midair before hitting the ground. Foot impressions, coupled with a thud landed at the edge of the barrier protecting Shepard.

As Vega's unconscious form slowly rose, another figure seemed to dematerialize out of thin air.

_Optical camouflage._

The newcomer was another Irakagei, and a male. He had Vega suspended over his right shoulder, and what appeared to be a rifle of some kind in his left hand.

The new figure dropped the rifle and put his hand over the barrier. A hole formed in the mass effect field, and the eezo-based humanoid stepped in through it and set Vega down on the ground next to Shepard.

The alien walked out of the barrier, and with a wave of his hand, closed it again.

Judging by the broad shoulders and bulging groin, this one was definitely a male, but it was much shorter than the other Irakagei; only standing at about five and a half feet tall.

He was wearing a skin-tight suit just like the female, but his was a bright green in color, with patterns of orange covering parts of the legs and torso, as well as his entire tail. His helmet was green just like his suit, but just as featureless as the one the woman was wearing.

In the distance, Shepard could hear the sounds of falling trees. Apparently, the female and the husk were still going at it somewhere in the forest.

The male in front of Shepard picked up his rifle and turned away from the barrier.

"Wait," Shepard gasped, blood spattering from his mouth.

The Irakagei turned his head to face him.

Shepard lifted his left hand and pointed at the crashed shuttle. The Irakagei looked at where he was pointing, then to Shepard, and back to the shuttle.

Without a word, the Irakagei simply vanished into thin air, and reappeared next to the Kodiak's starboard hatch.

_Damn, can they all do that?_

The Irakagei inspected the hatch for a moment, and located the switch that opened it. He had to pull up the hatch, as the opening mechanism was damaged. The Irakagei located an unconscious Cortez lying on the floor, and picked him up with a mass effect field. He walked back to the barrier and opened the bubble again, setting Cortez down gently next to Vega. Before closing the barrier, the silent alien wrapped Cortez in a mass effect field; presumably reducing his mass so the planet's gravity did not harm him.

The Irakagei closed the barrier again and activated its cloak, vanishing into thin air once again.

Switching point of view

After reengaging his EM camouflage, Cuko Oshobin shouldered his Dragonfly laser carbine. He walked away from the three humans and kept his eyes open for more bugs.

The fight between Shental and the corrupted Tenklan raged on somewhere in the forest; he could hear the cacophony of collapsing trees. Apparently, the stories of the Shental family were true: they like a good fight, as well as making a mess.

_Women. They just can't feel satisfied unless they trash the battleground._

Osobin spotted the familiar glowing eyes of a collector drone in the branches of a tall tree. He slowly took aim with his rifle and pulled the trigger. A pulse of infrared laser light instantly took the ex-Prothean's head off. He immediately performed a biotic dash, avoiding the heavy fire hammering the ground where he just stood.

Two more drones dropped to the left of him. Upon landing, Oshobin dropped a singularity between them, sending them spinning in a large vortex of dark energy. He pulled an acid grenade from a pouch on his suit and pushed the button. He tossed the grenade into the singularity field, and it detonated, filling the field with a smoking dissolvent. He could smell the melting of the bugs' exoskeletons.

He dashed to the back of the crashed Human shuttle, and dropped the singularity field with a flick of his wrist. He heard the soft wet thud of the melted collectors hitting the ground.

_Come on, Shental. Stop playing around with that thing._

Switching point of view

Shental now stood on the trunk of another tree, parallel to the ground, unaffected by the gravity of the planet beneath her. Upon spotting the Tenklan husk preparing to charge her again, she ran down the length of the trunk to the ground; the area where she stood exploded in a spray of bark and sap, causing the area of the tree above the point of impact to collapse.

She could hear the shots of a Dragonfly firing in the direction of the crashed brick that the Humans call a shuttle.

_Okay, this has gone on long enough._

Shental often liked to drag out a fight, not wanting to end the fun to quickly. She could not afford to waste too much time now, however.

Shental reached back and pulled a long pole off of her back. With a thought, the outer shell of the rod split into several shards, and moved backwards towards her hand, revealing a curved blade of a sword. The shards settled between the blade and the hilt, forming a hand guard.

She grabbed the hilt with both hands, and focused her biotic power into the sharp weapon. A green aura surrounded the blade.

As the Tenklan reappeared on the ground in front of her, Shental spread her legs and bent her knees, bringing the sword down to her right hip, the tip of the weapon just a few inches from the ground.

The husk performed another biotic charge. In the split second before impact, Shental swung her weapon upward, sending the creature flying; purple blood spewed from a large vertical gash running up the beast's abdomen and along its neck.

The beast landed with a thud behind her. One of its tentacles landed next to her left foot. She almost felt sorry for the monster behind her as it groaned.

_Almost_.

She turned to face it and walked toward it, giving her sword a hard swing to the right to get the nasty blood off of it.

_Assuming that it really is blood._

Shental stood over the monster. It was trying to move, but to no avail. As the glow in its eyes dimmed, its movements ceased. It now just lay there, lifeless.

_It's hard to believe that this creature was once native to Alshezo._

With a squeeze of her hand, the shards on her weapon moved back up the blade, rejoining into a single piece, sheathing the sword. She replaced the weapon along the right side of her back, hooking it in place.

Shental performed a biotic dash, followed by another, teleporting back to the crash site.


	14. Guardian angels

This is a good one. This chapter serves as a breather from the action. Here, The Irakagei and Shepard finally speak to one another. The Irakagei also reveal their faces in this one. I warned that they were humanoid in appearance. I hope that its not a disappointment for you.

Shepard was able to move again, although he was still sore. As he listened, he noticed that the fighting in the woods seemed to stop. Following that, the Collectors fighting the cloaked Irakagei retreated back into the trees.

Next to him, Vega was regaining consciousness. He sat up suddenly.

"Wha…? What the hell happened?"

"Relax, Lieutenant," Shepard said, "you're okay."

James turned to face him.

"What the hell happened to you, Loco," Vega asked, noticing the blood in Shepard's mouth.

"That three-legged bastard nearly killed me. It knocked you into a tree."

Vega thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I remember that. I thought I felt a little sore."

"Not as sore as I am, Lieutenant. I'm just glad that my spine is still intact."

"So what happened to that…thing?"

Shepard looked up and saw the male Irakagei standing outside the barrier again, cloak deactivated.

"I was thinking about asking him," Shepard said, nodding his head towards the strange alien.

James looked behind him, and almost jumped.

"What the hell…?"

"It's okay James," Shepard interrupted, "he's friendly…I think."

"You sure about that?"

"He saved both you and Cortez. He picked you two up while you were unconscious and put you in this barrier with me."

James looked down at Cortez, then up at the distortion, then back to Shepard.

Before he could say anything, Shepard lifted his index finger and pointed past the male alien.

"And it looks like the other one is coming back."

Vega rapidly turned his head back in the direction of the trees.

"Other one?"

The female alien in the black suit was shifting back towards them. Within seconds she was standing next to the male.

"Wow," Vega said, almost gasping, "look at how tall she is."

"I know."

The female waved her hand once, and the barrier around them vanished. She knelt down and examined the three humans with an omni-tool.

Vega was silent for a moment, but soon found his voice.

"Wait, do you think that they are…you know?"

"Irakagei," Shepard said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, that." Vega said.

A woman's voice suddenly sounded from the taller alien, speaking perfect English: "We are."

Shepard and Vega jumped.

Before they could register this, a male voice came from the shorter alien: "Boo!"

Both of them jumped again.

The female alien chuckled. "Good one."

Both Irakagei whipped their tails towards one another. Both tails collided with an audible smack.

_Is that their equivalent of a high-five?_

Both humans regained their composure, slightly embarrassed.

"Not funny," Vega said.

The woman chuckled. "Yes, it is."

Shepard quickly changed the conversation.

"Tell me something. Can you breath this planet's atmosphere?"

"Sure can," said the male alien.

Shepard removed his own helmet. James followed his example.

"Then how about we talk face-to-face."

Both aliens looked at each other for a second, then back at the two soldiers.

"Eh," the woman said, "why the hell not?"

A vertical crease suddenly appeared along the face of her helmet, followed by several smaller creases. The helmet broke into several shards and folded along itself, and moved to her back.

"Damn," Vega whispered, "She's cute."

The Irakagei woman in front of Shepard looked very much like a human. Her face was rounded, with a small nose and a set of thin lips. Her skin was as white as snow, with a dark blue stripe running over her left cheek, crossing her eyelid and branching into two stripes as it reached her jaw. A stripe on the right side of her face ended just before reaching her mouth, with a dot just above it. Shepard could not tell if these marks were natural, or were tattoos of some kind.

Like Humans, as well as Quarians, the Irakagei had hair. Her hair was violet in color, and was tied in a large bun. Her eyebrows were the same color as her hair.

_Is that her natural color?_

The most distinguishing features on this woman were her eyes. They looked similar to a Human's, but the colors were completely different. Her irises were glowing. They reminded him of Tali's eyes, but these were glowing orange. Tali's irises glowed a bluish-white, blending in with the sclera of her eyes. The orange irises of this new alien were housed within black sclera, almost like a Drell's.

Her eyes almost looked demonic, though they did not look evil or soulless.

_If angels and demons had kids together, this is probably what they would look like._

The helmet of the other alien opened in the same fashion as the woman's. The face of the male alien was just as white as the other's, though the marks on his face were different. They were squiggly, elongated ovals that were in random spots on his face, the most noticeable one on the bridge of his nose, and they were a peacock green, rather that the dark blue of the female's stripes.

His jaw was slightly more squared and angled that the other alien's, thought not by much. His eyes were also narrower, and his irises glowed aqua green.

His long hair was a raspberry color, and was tied up in a thin ponytail. His eyebrows were also raspberry.

The female Irakagei surprised him with a toothy grin. He saw that her teeth were black, but were also reflective. They reminded Shepard of polished obsidian, a common volcanic glass.

"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is Lieutenant James Vega."

"How ya doing," Vega asked with a smile and a nod.

"The unconscious one there is Steve Cortez."

The two aliens nodded, "Pleasure."

They surprised Shepard when they spoke; their lips did not move.

The female alien spoke first, again without moving her lips.

"My name is Nelavai Shental, Major."

"And I'm Chuko Oshobin," said the male, "Captain."

Shepard noticed slight distortions around the two aliens as they spoke. He suddenly remembered what EDI had said about the Irakagei. They seemed to speak using mass-effect fields.

_Maybe they have some kind of translator in their suit that changes their biotic speak into audible languages._

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"Likewise," Shental said, "I have one question for you though. How did you know what we were?"

Before either Human could answer, a noise was heard in the bushes. Both of the Humans and Irakagei looked at the bushes to the right, and were surprised to say the least.

Two more Irakagei walked out of the bushes, and one of them was supporting an exhausted Javik

Shepard was relieved to see that Javik was okay. He was also glad to meet two more of the super-biotics.

One of the new Irakagei was female, and the other was male. It was the female who spoke first.

"Hey Major, look at what we found."

Both of the newcomers wore similar skintight suits. The one on the woman was yellow, and appeared to have a black skeletal pattern, complete with a black skull painted into the helmet. The male's suit was cherry red and almost completely featureless, save for an unknown blue symbol covering most of his right hip.

Shepard was beginning to think that the colors and patterns on these suits had no meaning. They seemed to be just for aesthetic value.

Shental spoke with a hint of surprise in the synthesized voice coming from her suit.

"Yes, I can see that. A living Prothean. I never thought I'd see one of those."

"Hey Shepard," Oshobin inquired, "Is this guy a friend of yours?"

"Yes," Shepard answered, "He's helping me fight the Reapers."

"Good enough for me," Shental said.

The new female seemed to notice the three Humans and spoke up.

"Is that Commander Shepard, Major?"

Shepard was taken aback. _They already know who I am?_

"It is," Shental answered, "Commander Shepard, let me introduce you to the twins."

Shepard regained his focus.

"The girl in the bone-suit there is Sargent Tika Falan. The boy is her twin brother, Machi Oni. He's also a Sargent."

Both of the siblings removed their helmets.

Machi had short Navy blue hair that was at ear-length on the left side of his face, but cropped short on the right side. His narrow eyes glowed a yellowish-orange, and the marks on his face were olive in color and were shaped like inwardly curved polygons.

Shepard also saw an Irakagei ear for the first time. The "lobe" was a kind of arch shape with the curve pointing towards the back of the head, and the pointed legs ending almost at the cheek. Within the arch were several gill-like structures, with a single ear hole along the curve's inner surface.

Tika's eyes glowed silver. Her long hair was mahogany in color, and was tied up in a ponytail. Her facial marks were light orange, pointed stripes that came around from behind her jaw.

The strange thing about her though was that she was much shorter that Shental. Tika seemed to be five feet, seven inches tall, an inch taller than her brother standing next to her. Compared to Shental, who stood at six feet, Tika seemed almost juvenile.

Both siblings shared the same snowy-white skin as the other two Irakagei.

_Maybe their home world has a weak sun._

"How did you find him," Vega asked.

"We saw him fall from your shuttle," Machi said, "when that shockwave hit you. The major sent us after him while she and the captain went for you."

"I see," Shepard said, "are you in one piece there, Javik?"

"I am fit for combat," the tired Prothean said, "I just need to catch my breath."

"When we found him," Tika explained, "he was fighting a group of Collectors. He is a persistent one, let me tell you."

"That explains how you know what we are," Shental said to Shepard, "he must have told you."

"I'm surprised that you remember us so well," Javik said, "most of the other races only know what they find in ruins, but your Sargent here," Javik indicated Tika, "put her sword to my throat the instant she got a good look at me."

"Sorry about that," Tika said apologetically.

"My sister can be a bit of a hot-head," Machi said, receiving a dark glower from Tika.

"No species forgets a war like that," Oshobin said, "It was one of the most significant conflicts in the history of Alshezo."

"That's the name of your home world," Shepard asked.

"It is," Oshobin replied.

"I'll bet Liara is going to ask you a lot of questions," Vega said.

"I just have one question," Shepard said, "How did you know who I am?"

Before Shental could answer, a rustling was heard in the trees. The Irakagei suddenly put their helmets back on.

Shental suddenly pulled a pole off of her back, and it quickly broke into several shards that folded over each other, revealing what looked to Shepard like a Japanese style katana.

"Later, Commander," she said, "We are about to have some company."

Switching point of view

Shental focused her biotic power, ready for a fight.

The other Irakagei heard what she just heard a moment ago: a series of loud roars.

_Great. More Tenklan_.

The Humans were unable to hear the roars coming from the tripedal Tenklan drones, because their ears simply did not have the right parts.

Irakagei mostly communicated by generating mass effect fields in certain fluctuating patterns, producing a sound that only an eezo-based life form could hear. Because of this, the Irakagei lost their vocal cords millions of years ago as they mastered biotic communication. To speak with Humans or any other alien race, Shental's nano-suit had a speaker that translated her biotic speech into the sounds that aliens used to communicate.

Their suits could even translate their own language into Prothean, but Javik seemed to speak English just fine so she did not bother with the settings.

Shental established a mental link with the pilot of the drop ship that brought them down to the surface of Lokoshia.

"Palrana, it's Shental."

"What do you need, Major?"

"I'm sending you our location. We have Shepard and his companions and need a pick-up."

"On my way. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Copy that. Stay low so you don't get shot down by that towering lug over there."

"Understood."

Palrana cut the link.

"I just called for EVAC," Shental said, her words being translated as she spoke them, "The drop-ship will be here in five minutes."

"In the meantime," Oshobin said, "we'll have to hold off those three-legged bastards."

"Wait," Vega said, "More of those things are coming?"

"Yup," said Tika.

Shental noticed that the unconscious human was waking up.

"If I were you," she said to the Humans, "I'd bring your pal there up to speed."

"What's the plan Major," Machi asked.

Shental ordered the other three Irakagei to form a barrier around the Humans and Prothean.

"You guys are in no shape for a fight," she said, "So you need to stay put."

It looked like they were about to argue, but they all took one look at each other and decided against it.

Shental turned to the twins.

"Oni, Falan, you two stay close to the barrier and make sure that no hostiles breach it."

Tika pulled out her Daredevil particle scattergun from her lower back, and Machi removed two Iris pistols from his hips.

"Not a problem," Tika said.

"Oshobin, you're with me."

"Yes, ma'am," he affirmed.

Everyone heard rustling in the bushes.

"Here they come," Machi said quickly.

"Lets get ready for round two," Shental said eagerly.


	15. Imminent Danger

The battle began.

Fifteen Tenklan husks charged out of the foliage, one-by-one. Shental focused her energy into her sword and swung the bladed weapon downward, releasing a powerful biotic slash that cut the lead husk in half down the middle.

Machi fired his Iris pistols at two of the monsters; their heads came apart with the impact of the high velocity slugs.

Irakagei projectile weapons fired bullets at a much higher speed than those of alien weapons. Irakagei could increase the mass of their bodies, which allowed them to handle greater weapon recoil.

Oshobin released a biotic shockwave that slowed down one of the monsters, and followed it up with a well-aimed shot from his Dragonfly rifle. A quarter of the beast's head exploded.

Shental laid down a pair of biotic singularities, suspending four of the beasts in mid-air. Machi finished them of with several well-placed shots.

As the Tenklan fell, more appeared from the foliage. Some managed to get past Oshobin, but were quickly incinerated by Tika's scattergun.

Shental was dashing around the battlefield, cutting apart any foes that came within reach of her blade.

Tika picked off any husks that managed to get near the barrier.

More and more husks came charging out of the forest.

Switching point of view

"Madre de Dios," Vega said in a loud whisper.

Shepard was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. These Irakagei were unbelievable

Cortez looked like he was about to panic. Neither Shepard nor Vega could tell him what was going on with all of the chaos around them.

Switching point of view. Five minutes later

After about five minutes, everyone heard the loud crashing of trees coming from the north end of the crash site.

Palrana's drop ship burst from the tree line, sending branches and bark flying everywhere; a long trail of fallen lumber lay behind the ship.

The drop ship released a salvo of laser fire from the guns on its underside. Multiple Tenklan fell before the survivors retreated.

A nudge in Shental's brain indicated that Palrana was trying to establish a mental link.

Shental opened the link, and she could feel the minds of Oshobin and the twins connected as well.

Palrana spoke up with obvious pride in her voice.

"Right on schedule."

"Di dammit," Shental cursed, "was that stunt really necessary?"

"You said to stay low," Palrana countered.

"How about we focus on getting out of here," Oshobin suggested.

"Agreed," the twins said in unison.

Shental broke the link and brought the barrier that surrounded Shepard and the others down. Judging from the looks on their faces, Palrana's explosive entrance had shocked them.

"This is our ride," she said to them.

Shepard and Vega regained their composure, and helped the shuttle pilot up. Shental led them to the port side of the ship, indicating the large hatches that led into its small hanger bay.

They hopped on board, but did not go very far inside.

"Why is it so dark," Vega asked.

"Never mind that," Oshobin said, "Palrana, get us out of here."

"You got it, babe," the cocky pilot replied.

Switching point of view

Shepard couldn't believe the interior of the Irakagei drop ship, mostly because he couldn't see it.

_How the heck do they see in here? It's pitch dark!_

As soon as everyone was aboard, the drop ship began to move.

Cortez was in a brief state of panic and confusion. It was difficult to explain the situation to him while the chaos of the battle surrounded them.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Why is it so dark?"

"We'll explain later, Estaban," James said, "just try to calm down a bit."

As the drop ship moved, it began to tilt to port with the hatch still open.

Shepard instinctually dropped himself to the floor, grasping at it so as not to fall out of the ship.

"What the…"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Shepard looked to his left and found James gripping the floor as well; the daylight outside provided some illumination.

As Shepard looked around, he noticed that the Irakagei were still standing on the floor, looking down at Shepard. It didn't feel to him that he was falling; in fact, it felt like he was lying down.

"This is certainly unexpected," Javik said to Shepard's left. The Prothean was hugging the floor too.

"You drop a credit chit down there," a sarcastic Shental asked.

Shepard quickly sat up; he was suddenly embarrassed.

A sudden concussion shook the drop ship; a large area of forest suddenly exploded outside.

"Di," Shental shouted, "_Tenklan_ must have spotted us!"

"Tenklan," a confused Javik asked.

"The Reaper Devastator outside!"

"Damn it," Shepard shouted.

Switching point of view

Tali was outside, working as fast as she could to repair the _Normandy's_ thrusters.

Garrus, EDI, Daniels, Donnelly, and Chief Engineer Adams were working with her.

_Damn it! There is no way I will be able to finish this fast enough._

It has been almost two hours since Shepard's shuttle took off. Earlier EDI reported that she a Reaper landing about twenty kilometers southwest; the one that almost took the _Normandy_ out.

If she didn't hurry, then Shepard might get killed, but she needed too much time to fix the engine.

_I won't lose him!_

She began to work faster.

"Hey, Tali," Garrus called out, "if you keep going at that rate, your arms will fly off."

She heard Donnelly laugh.

EDI's body suddenly stood up and looked at the sky.

"Warning. I am detecting multiple Reaper signatures descending from orbit."

Tali looked up; she saw several small dots up high in the sky. They were steadily growing larger.

"Crap," Garrus exclaimed, "Did they find us?"

Multiple Capital ships and Destroyers began landing; most of them were pretty far away.

"Hey, I don't think they see us," said Donnelly.

"Don't get your hopes up Kenneth," Daniels said sharply.

Donnelly did seem to have a point. The Reapers did not seem to notice the crashed Alliance frigate. The nearest Reaper was a Destroyer that landed about a kilometer to the east.

Several Reaper ships began firing their gigantic laser weapons back up into the sky.

As Tali turned her attention toward a descending Capital ship, a sudden distortion hit the gargantuan machine. The impact sent in crashing into the ground. The Reaper's crash shook the ground; Adams cursed as he almost fell off of the ship.

Several more concussions, as well as explosions began sounding around them. Tali looked up and saw several of the mystery ships descending from the sky, firing lasers, plasma weapons, and mass effect fields at the towering starships.

"It would appear," EDI calmly said, "that the skirmish has made its way down to the surface. I recommend that we head back inside."

Tali was hesitant to go back in without having fixed the thrusters first.

Before she could object, EDI sounded another warning.

"Alert. One of the mystery ships is descending on our position. I believe that it is the super dreadnought."

Everyone looked directly up; a large dot was heading right for them.

"Fuck this," Donnelly said, "I'm going back inside."

"Agreed," Adams said, "everyone get back inside."

This time, Tali was inclined to agree. The interior of the ship did not provide much protection against the havoc that ensued around it, but it was better than being outside.

"Bosh'tet," she exclaimed.

She went to the front of the ship with the others, and climbed into the port side airlock. As the decontamination sequence ran its cycle, Tali hoped deeply that Shepard was still alive.


	16. Pursuit

"It looks like the cavalry has arrived," Vega said in excitement.

Dozens of Irakagei warships were descending upon the grounded Reapers.

Shental was relieved.

She mentally commanded her omni-tool to send out a signal requesting assistance. Within moments, several shoki fighters flanked the drop ship.

"Whoa," a surprised Cortez shouted. He seemed to calm down a bit.

_Tenklan _continued to fire at them, leveling acres of rainforest with every shot.

"We can't keep this up for long," Oshobin said.

A pair of Irakagei frigates descended and fired on the Devastator.

Shental heard the familiar voice of Kushi Nihanka enter her mind, a one-way neural message.

"Follow us. We'll escort you safely to the _Turhoshi_."

An image of the super dreadnought entered her mind. It was currently hovering above the _Normandy_ crash site.

The drop ship changed course and headed to the northeast.

Palrana's voice spoke up.

"We are going to deliver Shepard and the other aliens to the _Normandy,_ then bring it onto the _Turhoshi."_

Shental quickly relayed this information to Shepard and his allies.

"You're going to bring the _Normandy_ into that big behemoth," a surprised Vega asked.

"That's right," Shental affirmed, "that is where we have been keeping the other Human frigates that arrived here yesterday."

Shepard immediately got to his feet.

"Those ships are alright? You've been protecting them?"

"We were able to save two of them," Shental said with some regret, "the others were caught in the crossfire during the battle."

Shepard was quiet for a few seconds.

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

Oshobin quickly spoke up.

"Those ships and their crews are alright. You will be safe there too."

"Thank you," Shepard said.

Palrana's voice suddenly sounded with worry.

"Bad news guys. The _Akemo _and _Gufi _were just destroyed by our pal back there. I think that it is coming after us."

With a thought, Shental commanded her omni-tool to patch into the drop ship's external visual sensors. The omni-tool was linked with her nervous system; she could now see through the ship's eyes.

Ahead, the _Turhoshi_ was getting bigger as the drop ship flew closer to it.

With a thought, Shental switched her view to that of the rear sensors. She could see _Tenklan _rising and slowly getting bigger. The two frigates attacking it were not there; two large plumes of smoke were rising behind the Reaper.

The drop ship sped up, along with the fighters before Shental could order Palrana to pick up the pace.

Switching point of view

The drop ship was now below the gigantic behemoth the Irakagei called _Turhoshi_. Shepard, Vega, Cortez, and even Javik were stupefied with amazement. It was the biggest ship that either one of them ever saw.

The drop ship spun to starboard slightly, but did not change its course. Directly in front of Shepard was the _Normandy_. It was hovering in the air. Shepard was beginning to wonder if the crew had repaired it already when he noticed a heavy distortion effect surrounding his ship.

"Tell your pilot to open up, and we'll drop you off," Shental said to him.

Shepard immediately saw what was happening. The Irakagei super dreadnought must have some kind of gravity beam that was used for catching ships. He looked up and noticed a large rounded opening on the hull directly above the _Normandy._

Shepard opened a radio link to the _Normandy_.

"Joker, are you there?"

"Commander," the pilot answered. "Alive, and scared shitless. Where are you?"

"Right outside, Joker. I need you to open up the hanger and let us in."

Joker was quiet for a second. "Roger that Commander."

The hanger's ramp lowered. Major Alenko was there, watching the drop ship approached.

"Alenko, we're coming in. Don't worry about these new guys, they're friendlies."

"Got it… Commander," Alenko replied.

As the drop ship approached the hanger, Shepard felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"This is your stop, Shepard," Shental said to him, "get on."

"Everybody onto the _Normandy_ now," Shepard ordered his squad.

Vega and Javik supported Cortez as they boarded the ramp. As soon as they were on board, Shepard jumped onto the ramp.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, Commander," Alenko said to him cheerfully.

"Likewise, Major."

Shepard turned to look toward the drop ship just in time to notice its hatch closing. It immediately flew upward into the giant ship, followed by the fighters escorting it.

"We're aboard, Joker. Close the ramp."

"You got it, Commander."

As the ramp closed, the ascent into the Irakagei warship accelerated. Within seconds, Shepard felt a sudden shake, and the ascent stopped.

Outside, he could hear the sound of heavy doors closing. A loud clang soon sounded, followed by silence.

Shepard removed his battered helmet. Now that he was safe and sound aboard his ship, the soreness in his muscles suddenly returned to him.

Shepard made his way over to a cargo container sat down with his back against it.

"You alright, Shepard," Alenko asked him, "what happened to you guys? Who were those people?"

Shepard noticed Vega escorting Cortez to the elevator, presumably to get him up to medical. Javik was leaning on the weapons bench.

"Long story, Kaiden. I'll tell you all about it later."

"If you say so, Shepard. You need help getting up?"

"I could, actually," Shepard said, "I took a nasty blow to the spine out there. I should have it looked at."

"Say no more," Alenko said, and he quickly helped Shepard to his feet. "Let's get you to Dr. Chakwas."

As they waited for the elevator to come back down, Shepard thought about how wonderful it felt to be back home.


	17. Tenklan

This chapter focuses on the final standoff between the Reaper Devastator, and the Irakagei super dreadnought.

"Delta hanger doors are sealed," a random voice said in her head, "_Normandy_ is secure."

Vei Luka grinned to herself. Venshua would no doubt be pleased about this.

_Assuming that I win this battle._

Seeing through the _Turhoshi's _external visual receptors, Vei Luka could see _Tenklan_ rapidly approaching.

The landscape surrounding the ship was being torn apart. All around her, Reaper and Irakagei warships battled on. The other Reapers were steadily being defeated; fields of flaming debris began to litter the scenery. In various locations, forest and grass fires were starting to break out as a result of the conflict. Acres of woodland were flattened by powerful mass effect shots.

_The ecosystem will recover. For now, I need to focus on the Reaper in front of me_.

_Tenklan_ now hovered at a distance of almost two kilometers. Large metal tentacles that were as thick as a tree began to unfurl on the beast's back, exposing a third primary leg. All three legs uncurled and the Reaper landed on the ground with a loud metallic thud, giving a mechanical bellow as it landed.

Numerous tentacles undulated from each side of the Reaper's body.

The _Turhoshi_ dwarfed _Tenklan_ by nearly two kilometers, but the Devastator was still a powerful foe.

A powerful warp field fired from the Reaper, striking an Irakagei cruiser behind the _Turhoshi_. Pieces of it flew everywhere, and the cruiser soon sank to the ground with a fiery crash.

_Why you…_!

Vei Luka focused her biotic power into the _Turhoshi's_ main cannon. The rest of the crew who were hooked up to the ship's systems via cloister orb sensed her mental command and followed suit, focusing their power into the cannon. Their power combined with that of the ship's massive mass effect core amplified the dark energy building up in the main gun.

After a few seconds of build up, Luka thrust her arm out in front of her, palm open, and a powerful shot of dark energy struck _Tenklan's _barriers, the force pushing the machine back on its legs, but not knocking it over.

_Tenklan_ began charging up an attack of its own. Luka responded by focusing her power into the _Turhoshi's_ barriers. The reinforced barriers blocked the warp field that was shot by the Reaper.

_This is the most stubborn Reaper I've ever fought._

_Tenklan_ was the last of the Devastators; most of the others were destroyed back in the Norma Pit star cluster, where the Irakagei's home star system and all of their colonies were. The others were destroyed in the battle above Lokoshia, or around the neighboring planets.

Unfortunately _Tenklan _was also the strongest of the Devastators, and has destroyed over three hundred Irakagei warships, including the _Mokomena_, one of the _Turhoshi's_ sister super dreadnoughts. It is believed by most Irakagei that _Tenklan _was also the very first Devastator Reaper created.

_And now you're the last one standing. My people call that poetic irony._

_Tenklan _and the _Turhoshi_ fired upon one another. They fired again. And again, and again.

Both ships seemed to be equally matched. That did not surprise Luka, although it did piss her off big time. The battle was going nowhere fast.

_Damn it. Looks like I'm going to have to use it after all. _

Luka began to focus power into the barriers again, as well as to the electromagnetic sheathing. To keep the pressure on the Devastator, she directed the ship's secondary weapons fire upon it. Hundreds of infrared laser pulses, plasma bolts, missiles, and thanix projectiles pelted the Reaper, not doing much damage to its powerful armor or barriers.

Luka mentally ordered all other surrounding ships to vacate the area, except for a trio of dreadnoughts; she ordered them to position themselves above and around _Tenklan_, and focus their powers into their kinetic and EM barriers.

_You won't run away this time._

As soon as the other ships evacuated to a safe distance on the surface, or into orbit, Luka began to direct power into the gamma laser.

The Irakagei had strict codes regarding ships weaponry. The gamma laser impacted its target with the force and heat of multiple atomic bombs detonating simultaneously. In space, this was not much cause for concern, but if the laser impacted a planet, it could cause serious collateral damage, particularly if the planet has life. Irakagei weapon codes stated that the gamma laser must not be fired on a planet unless absolutely necessary.

_Venshua is going to shit a brick when she hears about this._

With Shepard on board the _Turhoshi,_ however, it was important that she destroy _Tenklan_ before it destroyed her.

As the laser charged, _Tenklan _could no doubt detect the build-up of radiation emanating from the cannon.

Before the Reaper could try anything, Luka ordered the three surrounding dreadnoughts to fire weapons on _Tenklan's _position to throw it off balance. Then she ordered them to evacuate with the rest of the fleet.

As they fired, _Tenklan _stumbled, nearly toppling over. As the dreadnoughts rapidly retreated in different directions, Luka redirected power from the kinetic barriers into the thrusters at the bottom of the ship.

The thrusters fired, and the ship began to rise quickly, though the laser remained pointed at the Reaper. As soon as the bow of the _Turhoshi_ pointed at the ground from a high angle, Luka directed power into the reverse thrusters. The _Turhoshi_ began ascending backwards.

When the super dreadnought reached a high altitude, still targeting _Tenklan_, Luka blinked her eyes hard.

The laser fired.

A powerful laser pulse struck the Reaper. _Tenklan _was instantly reduced to a pile of slag, and the ground it stood on was turned into molten rock by the intense heat. A burning shockwave rapidly leveled acres of forest for hundreds of kilometers around. Any other Reapers in the blast radius were destroyed by the beam's heat and radiation.

Looking down at the planet from up high, Luka could see the damage done on a macro scale.

The flaming shockwave covered about an eighth of the small continent that the Reaper was standing on. Luka felt sick looking at it.

_Poor Lokoshia. I am so sorry._

Twenty minutes later, several scout fighters returned from the surface. They reported that _Tenklan_ was destroyed, along with every other Reaper caught in the blast radius.

More reports flooded in. The remaining Reapers were spread out over Lokoshia's surface, still being engaged by the Irakagei fleet. They were unable to leave. It would not be long before they were all destroyed.

Luka commanded the fleet to finish off the Reapers, and then send out search and Rescue parties to the surface. Several other Irakagei vessels were shot down and were forced to crash land on Lokoshia during the course of the conflict. Many of them were signaling for EVAC.

It was not long before the final Reaper was destroyed. Hundreds of the dead machines littered the surface of the planet, as well as its orbit.

Luka moved the _Turhoshi _into a stable orbit around Lokoshia, and ordered the majority of the crew to disconnect from the ship's nervous system. She quickly disconnected from it herself, and soon collapsed on her back into the padded curved wall of her cloister orb.

_What a fight! It feels like it's been forever since I last rested._

She closed her eyes. After a full twenty-six hours of perpetual combat, Luka was exhausted. No doubt the rest of the crew felt the same.

Several other ships began to power down, their crews disconnecting from their cloisters. Repairs would be initiated soon.

Vei Luka quickly dozed off. She would have to contact Alshezo soon, and then deal with the aliens aboard her ship.

_That will be fun._


	18. Recovery

Shepard woke up in the medical bay. He was still sore from the battle on the planet's surface, but he was feeling much better. He quickly realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

As he sat up from his bed, he noticed that Tali sleeping in a neighboring bed, facing his. She did not appear injured; she was simply sleeping.

His heart leapt when he saw her there. He felt extremely lucky to see her again.

"She hasn't left the med bay since you were brought here."

Shepard turned to see Dr. Chakwas sitting at her desk.

"To be honest doctor," Shepard said, still watching Tali sleep, "there was a moment down there when I thought I would never see her again."

"That doesn't surprise me," Chakwas replied in a serious tone, "it seems that you've suffered a nasty blow, or ten. If it weren't for your cybernetic implants, you might have suffered serious internal injury, or even death."

"I almost did die out there," Shepard said grimly, remembering the hideous tripedal Reaper husk that threw him around the battlefield. "If it wasn't for our new friends out there, I would be dead now."

"Yes," Chakwas said, "Vega and Javik filled us in. Lieutenant Cortez suffered several bone fractures in that shuttle crash."

Shepard looked behind him and found Cortez sleeping in the other bed to the left of his.

"How long was I out? Where are we?"

"You were asleep for about seven hours. We are still docked inside the alien ship. So far, they have not yet attempted to contact us."

"Must have their minds on other things," Shepard said.

"We have made contact with the _Okehazama_ and the _Fujigawa _though," Chakwas said with a less serious tone of voice, "They are here on the alien ship with us."

Shepard looked up at the doctor.

"So, Shental was telling the truth." He was talking to himself, but he spoke loud enough that Chakwas heard him.

"Shental?"

"She was the one who save my life down there," Shepard told Chakwas, "she told me that two of the missing frigates were being kept on this huge ship."

Chakwas considered this for a minute, and then seemed satisfied.

"Unfortunately, we can't see them out there, because its pitch dark outside."

"Really?"

_Do they like the dark or something? Or do they see in different optical wavelengths?_

"Yes," Chakwas said, "even with the _Normandy's_ flood lights and infrared scanners we can't see much."

EDI suddenly spoke up.

"I believe that the Irakagei are jamming our scanners."

"Makes sense," Shepard said, "maybe they don't want us to learn too much about their ships."

Shepard turned to Tali as he heard her moan. She was waking up.

He got up and sat down on the side of her bed.

He saw her glowing eyes open beneath her helmet's visor, focusing on him.

"Morning, sleepy head," Shepard said in a playful tone.

Tali swiftly sat up and hugged Shepard softly but firmly.

Shepard returned the embrace tightly, grateful that he was able to hold her in his arms again.

"Are you all right Shepard," Tali asked softly.

"A few aching bruises. I'll live."

"Good. From the sound of things, I owe those people outside a debt of gratitude."

"So do I," Shepard said, "thanks to them, I can hold you again."

The couple held each other for several minutes. Dr. Chakwas patiently checked on Cortez.

Shepard was scarcely aware of the med-bay door opening.

"Well," Garrus said cheerfully, "look whose up!"

"Hey, Garrus," Shepard said, still embracing Tali.

"Sounds like I missed a hell of a fight down there. While you were out, Javik and Vega filled us in on our… hosts."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Element-zero based life forms? The universe never runs out of surprises."

Shepard and Tali reluctantly released each other, and sat side-by-side on the bed. Dr. Chakwas brought Shepard some civvies to put on.

Shepard began putting on the clothes.

"You're telling me," he said, "I've never seen biotic powers like that. I don't even think that Jack could beat them in a fight."

"Really," Tali asked with amazement, "I wouldn't tell her that."

"Personally," said Garrus, "I would like to meet one of these…Irakagei. If they're anything like Javik describes, then they would be valuable assets in the war against the Reapers."

Joker's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hey Dr. Chakwas, is Shepard up yet?"

"I'm right here Joker," Shepard replied.

"That's good news. If you're not to banged-up, I think you should come up to the bridge. Our new friends are knocking on our door, and I think that you had best do the talking."

Shepard smiled at this. He now had a chance to talk to them without being shot at, at least by Reapers.

"On my way up Joker," Shepard said, "It looks like you're going to get to meet our new friends Garrus."

"Alright," the battle-scarred Turian said with excitement.

Shepard and Tali got up from the bed and headed out of the med-bay.

"Thanks for the help doc," Shepard said to Dr. Chakwas.

"Anytime, Commander."

"EDI," Shepard said, "Can you tell Javik and Liara to head up to the forward airlock?"

"Javik has been on the bridge since returning to the _Normandy_, Shepard. I am alerting Dr. T'Soni now."

"Thank you, EDI."

Garrus, Shepard, and Tali entered the ship's central lift.

"Hold the elevator!"

Liara T'Soni ran into the lift with them. She seemed quite eager.

"Anxious to meet our new friends, Liara," Garrus asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, "I have heard that they have a history with the Protheans. I am eager to learn what they know, and learn about the Protheans from their perspective."

"Does the Shadow Broker have any information about the Irakagei," Shepard asked.

The elevator began to rise.

"Surprisingly," Liara said, "there is very little on them. All I was able to find were a few myths about strange beings that fought the Collectors. Encounters with them are few, and most of them are rather vague. Most people don't even have a name for them, except for the Quarians."

Tali faced Liara.

"Apparently," Liara continued, "the Quarians have myths about beings that match the Irakagei's description. I think they call them the "pilgrims' guardian angels"."

"What," Tali shouted. "Those are real?"

The lift arrived on deck two. Specialist Traynor was at her station near the galaxy map.

"Commander, Joker is waiting for you on the bridge."

"Thanks Traynor."

The group began walking toward the bridge, slowly.

"You've heard the myths," Liara asked Tali.

"Heard them," Tali said, "My grandfather told me about them as a child! He claimed to have met one on his pilgrimage. It saved him and about forty other Quarian pilgrims from being traded to the Collectors. I didn't expect to learn that they were real."

"Well," Shepard said with a grin, "I guess you will get to see for yourself, Tali."

The group of four walked to the front of the ship. Javik was there, waiting by the airlock. Shepard could hear faint thumping coming from the outside of the ship. It seemed to be coming from the airlock.

"I told you that they were knocking, Commander," Joker said. The pilot was sitting in his chair.

"So I see," Shepard said.

EDI's robotic avatar walked up to the group.

"I am detecting five humanoid life forms standing on the hull of the ship at the outer airlock door. They have been knocking on it patiently for the past five minutes."

"Go ahead and open the outer airlock door, and initiate the decontamination sequence."

"Yes, Shepard."

Shepard heard the sound of the airlock opening, followed by several footsteps. The decontamination cycle commenced.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to just let them into the ship," Joker asked.

"We are lucky that they are polite enough to knock," Javik said, "If they wanted to, they could break through the hull with nothing but their biotics."

"Wow," Garrus voiced, "They're that tough?"

"Yes, they are," Shepard answered.

After about two minutes, the decontamination cycle was complete.

"Open the inner door, EDI." Shepard said.

"Very well, Shepard."

The door opened, and five Irakagei stepped onto the _Normandy_.


	19. Vei Luka

In this chapter, the Irakagei and Shepard can finally have a conversation without being interrupted by Reapers. By the way, the sneezing part that you see in this chapter is a reference to a myth common in Asia. Basically, it is said that when you sneeze, it means that someone, somewhere is talking or thinking about you.

All five of the visitors were unmasked. Shepard quickly recognized four of the Irakagei that stepped onto the _Normandy'_ bridge. They were the four that saved him and his squad.

"Hello again, Commander," Nelavai Shental said to him with a smile.

"Major Shental," Shepard greeted.

Shental now had her long violet hair down.

Several orbs were hovering in the air around the Irakagei. Shepard noticed the distortion affects surrounding them.

Shepard did not recognize the fifth Irakagei.

_She must be this big ship's captain._

The new Irakagei stood at five feet, eleven inches tall, and wore a skin-tight suit just like the other four wore. Her suit was completely brown at the torso and along her long tail. Her suit's arms and legs were completely orange.

Her most distinguishing feature was her long, pale-pink hair that reached down to her lower hips. Her eyes were wide-set, with glowing mint-green irises. Her facial marks were narrow curving stripes that were dark purple in color. The stripe on her left cheek curled into a spiral. Like the rest of the Irakagei, her skin was as white as snow.

"Greetings, Commander Shepard," the new woman said, "my name is Vei Luka. I am the commander of the _Turhoshi_."

"It's nice to meet you," Shepard said with a smile.

"Before we get down to business," Luka said, "could we move to a room with more space? It's kind of cramped in here."

Shepard considered this for a second. "I suppose so. Would the hanger deck be alright?"

"That will be fine," Luka replied, "thank you."

Shepard and his squad led their guests to the elevator. Joker remained on the bridge.

"At least their polite," the _Normandy's_ pilot said to himself.

Switching point of view

It was a good thing that she wore a visor; otherwise everyone would have noticed the shock in Tali's face.

The instant that she saw the Irakagei, she was stunned.

_Keelah. They really do exist._

The Quarians' stories about the pilgrims' guardian angels were among her favorite bedtime stories told by her mother, but she particularly enjoyed the story told by her mother's father.

While her grandfather was on his pilgrimage, he was captured by a group of mercenaries, who planned to sell him to the collectors along with forty other Quarians that were on their pilgrimages.

The mercenaries brought them to planet Garvug. The Collectors were waiting for them there. As the trade commenced, chaos suddenly arrived in tow with an unknown figure, one with powerful biotics that killed the mercs and the Collectors on her own, and saved the Quarian captives.

Tali's grandfather gave a very detailed description of the figure that saved them. She was humanoid, (or quarianoid, as he described it), and completely covered in a black, skin-tight suit that had random yellow stripe markings. She was about six feet tall, and wore a featureless helmet, but her most distinguishing feature was her long tail, a tail almost as long as her whole body.

Tali's grandfather's encounter with the guardian angels was not the first one made, nor the last. Many other quarians claimed to have seen them over the centuries. The angels always seemed to show up when the Collectors were involved.

As a child, Tali dreamed of meeting one when it was time for her to go on the pilgrimage, but as she got older, she began believing that the guardian angels were just stories and legends.

Now she was standing in the _Normandy's_ hanger bay with five of them. The one that called herself Shental was of particular interest to Tali.

_She matches grandfather's description perfectly._

What was even more amazing was that the love of Tali's life was rescued by the same guardian angel that saved her grandfather over eighty years ago.

_She truly is a guardian angel._

Switching point of view. Seventeen minutes later

The squad and the Irakagei were scattered about the hanger bay. Shepard just finished explaining why the Alliance was so interested in the Griffin relay, and why the _Normandy_ was sent through it.

Nelavai Shental suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you," Major Alenko said. Alenko and Vega were already in the hanger bay when Shepard arrived with Tali, Garrus, Liara, Javik, and their new guests.

"Thanks," Shental said to him with a sniffle.

"You catch a human bug, major," Tika asked with a grin.

"I can't catch alien diseases Falan," Shental replied, "you know that. Someone is probably just thinking about me."

The Irakagei named Luka moved the conversation back on topic.

"So you came to this system to look for your five missing ships," she said, going over what Shepard had told her.

"That's right," Shepard said, "now there's something I've been dying to ask you."

"Shoot," Luka said.

"It seems that your people know a lot about me. Would you mind telling me how that is?"

"Any foe of the Reapers is a friend of ours," Luka said, "We've known about you since you killed _Nazara_ at the Citadel three years ago."

Shepard recalled a conversation with Legion; "Nazara" was the name that Sovereign called itself, according to the geth.

"How do you know Soverign's real name?"

We've been fighting the Reapers for over a thousand years now. We've met _Nazara _before.

"Why did it call itself Nazara," Liara asked.

"We believe that every Reaper is named after the species that was harvested to create it. The one you call Sovereign was created by a race called the Nazara."

Shepard thought about this. The theory made sense.

"Surprisingly sentimental," Shental observed, "aren't they?"

"The only exception to that rule seems to be _Harbinger_, the Reaper leader," Oshobin said, "unless the race used to create it called themselves the Harbingers. I doubt that though."

"Anyway," Luka said, "I think I understand the situation."

"Maybe you do," Vega said, "but we don't. Just who are you people? And how did you get involved with the Reapers?"

"There is someone who can explain that better than I can," Luka said.

"Who's that," Tali asked.

"Her name is Chroa Venshua," Luka answered, "and she is the current leader of our people."

"The leader of the Irakagei," Major Alenko asked.

"Yes. In our society, I guess the word that Humans have for her would be the Empress."

Javik shifted uneasily.

"When do we meet her," Shepard asked.

"Well," Luka said, "before we do that, our first order of business is repairing your ship. You should also probably alert your superiors that you are alright."

"Good idea," Shepard said, "but what about the _Okehazama,_ and the _Fujigawa?"_

"We'll let them go back to your fleet," Luka answered, "but we'll need to take you to our home system to talk to the Empress."

"How long will that take," Shepard asked. He didn't want to stay out of the fight for long, though he did want to talk to the one that these people called their leader. He wanted to convince the Irakagei to help the other races in the fight against the Reapers.

"It shouldn't take more than two or three days," Luka said, "Our home system is not that far away."

Shepard thought about it for a minute.

"We won't force you to go," Luka said, "but if you want answers, you will have to talk to the Empress in our home system."

Shepard made up his mind.

"Alright, we'll go to your home system."

"That's what I like to hear," Luka said, "Venshua is looking forward to meeting you."


	20. Mass-free drive

This chapter is short, and is mainly about the trip to the Yame system, the Irakagei's home system. The next chapter will deal with the home system itself.

"Irakagei, huh?"

Shepard was reporting to Admiral Hackett.

"They would be a very big help in the war," Shepard said, "but I need to go into their territory and speak to their leader."

"If they're as good as your report says, then they would be a valuable asset. And since they saved you as well as two of our frigates, I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

The _Okehazama,_ and the _Fujigawa_ were released from the _Turhoshi_ three hours ago, and were en route back to the Alliance fleet. When Shepard spoke to their crews, their stories seemed to vouch for what the Irakagei claimed happened.

"Still," Hackett said, "be careful over there, Commander. This race is still a big unknown."

"I will be, sir. I shouldn't be gone for more than a few days."

"Do whatever you have to do to get these Irakagei on board with us."

"Yes sir."

"Fly safely Commander. Hackett out."

Repairs for the _Normandy_ were about halfway complete. All of the shrapnel was removed from the starboard thrusters.

The _Normandy_ was still docked aboard the _Turhoshi, _but a repair team was allowed to go outside to repair the thrusters.

To work in the dark, the Irakagei provided several floating orbs that gave off a clean white light. They were similar to the orbs that were brought on to the _Normandy_ earlier.

Shental had explained to the crew how their eyesight worked; about how they saw dark energy waves rather than electromagnetic waves. The mass effect distortions that the floating orbs emanated provided the light needed for them to see while on the _Normandy._ Without the orbs, the interior of the Human frigate was pitch black to them, except in engineering near the mass effect core.

The repair team outside had to wear environmental suits, as the atmosphere that the Irakagei normally breathed on their home world was poisonous to aliens. Apparently, the Irakagei breathed oxygen, and the atmosphere of their home world his mostly composed of nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon dioxide, much like that of Earth's. The primary difference, however, was that Alshezo apparently had a higher percentage of carbon dioxide in its atmosphere, enough to be toxic to Shepard and the rest of the crew. Dust-form element zero was also a danger, as it made up two percent of Alshezo's atmosphere.

The Irakagei were soon able to establish radio communications with the _Normandy. _Since the Irakagei communicated with one another with dark energy frequencies generated by mass effect fields, they were not used to using conventional electromagnetic means of communication. They often used it to monitor the other alien races, but they rarely used it to send messages.

Shepard was looking forward to meeting this Venshua person.

_And in a few more hours, we'll be heading to the place the Irakagei call home._

Three hours later

The repairs to the _Normandy's _thrusters were complete. The gash on the starboard hull was also patched over with a temporary covering.

"Normandy," Luka's artificial voice said over the communication system, "the _Turhoshi _is ready to go whenever you are."

Shepard was on the bridge of the _Normandy,_ along with Joker.

"When we arrive at the Yame System," Luka continued, "You will disembark from the _Turhoshi_. Shental and Oshobin will be aboard a pair of shoki fighters and will guide you to the _Tsuzuani_, the Empress's ship."

"Understood," Shepard said, "how far away is the mass relay needed to take us there?"

"Where we're going," Luka said, "we can't get to by mass relay anymore."

"What do you mean 'anymore?'" Shepard asked.

"You will see soon enough. Oh, and you might want to hold on to something."

With that, Luka cut the connection.

Javik and Tali were on the bridge with him.

"That sounded somewhat ominous," Tali said.

Switching point of view

Vei Luka was once again hooked up to the _Turhoshi_, along with most of the crew. She sent a signal throughout the ship that it was about time to jump.

During their war with the Reapers, the Irakagei learned that the mass relays were a liability. They decided that they needed to find a way to surpass the reapers technologically.

Fortunately, the Irakagei were very intelligent and had a very good understanding of dark energy, which allowed them to develop the mass-free drive, a device that allowed the Irakagei to travel the galaxy without relying on the mass relays.

Luka and the rest of the crew that was linked into the ship focused their biotic power into the _Turhoshi's_ mass effect core; an envelope of mass free space surrounded the ship. Several bursts of dark energy leapt from the _Turhoshi_ and enveloped several frigates and cruisers, combining their energy with that of the super dreadnoughts. Within seconds, clusters of ships were linked together in pockets of mass-free space.

Dreadnoughts and super dreadnoughts had enough power to perform a mass-free jump on their own. Smaller ships, however, needed to combine their power with other ships in order to make a jump.

After calculating the distance to the Yame system, the _Turhoshi's _virtual intelligence determined the minimum and maximum amount of time that the thrusters needed to fire before deceleration. If the thrusters were fired for too long, then the ship could shoot right past its target, or worse, crash into something just beyond it.

The groups of ships fired their thrusters one by one, leaping one hundred and sixty light years in seconds. The _Turhoshi_'s group fired their thrusters last, and decelerated three seconds later.

The crew of the ship quelled their power, and the mass effect core powered down to minimum capacity; the ship needed to cool down.

Ahead, through the ship's external sensors, Vei Luka could see the familiar sight of the Yame stars.

_Good to be back._


	21. The Yame system

This chapter mainly focuses on the Irakagei home world, as well as the rest of the system. You do not get to see the surface of Alshezo. If I do talk about that, it will be in another story. You will get a detailed description of it though. This chapter follows the _Normandy's_ short journey to the Irakagei Empress's super dreadnought. This is also the first chapter where you see Chroa Venshua since the prologue. 

By the way, you can feel free to imagine her voice to be whatever you like, but I like to imagine Venshua being voiced by Gillian Anderson.

Shepard felt somewhat nauseous. Over the years, he got used to going through mass relays, overcoming their stomach-turning side effects. But this time he was caught completely off guard.

Tali and Javik were looking kind of wobbly themselves.

Joker sounded like he was going to purge.

"I thought…th…thought that she said w…weren't going through a mass relay."

"I do not believe that we did," EDI said, "before the moment of propulsion, I detected massive amounts of dark energy building up within the _Turhoshi_."

"What are you saying EDI," Shepard asked.

"What I am saying is that the _Turhoshi_ did not pass through a mass relay. I am saying that the _Turhoshi_ itself is a mass relay."

Everyone on the bridge was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

It was Joker who broke the silence.

"Who the hell _are_ these guys?"

"I would never have believed such a feat to be possible," Javik said.

"These people," Tali said, "are more advanced that we thought."

"Maybe if we're nice," Shepard said, "they'll let us look at their ships' engines."

Tali's reaction was exactly what Shepard thought it would be. "Do you really think so?"

For a moment, Shepard was reminded of the time when Tali first came aboard the original _Normandy_, and how giddy with amazement she was when she first saw its engines.

After several minutes, EDI spoke.

"It seems that the _Turhoshi_ is moving agai…hold on."

"What is it, EDI?"

"I am receiving a transmission from the _Turhoshi_," she said, "I believe that they are sending us a map of the star system. Uploading it to the galaxy map now."

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard said, "I'll go have a look."

Shepard stepped off of the bridge and walked down the small corridor that led to the Combat Information Center. He stepped up onto the small ramp overlooking the galaxy map, and opened it up.

The image of the Milky Way indicated that the _Normandy_ was located on the outer edge of the Norma spiral arm, near the galaxy's central bulge.

Shepard zoomed in on the _Normandy's_ location. The view changed to an image of a star cluster. Its name: the Norma pit.

The cluster was about forty-five light years across. The map indicated the star system where the _Normandy_ was located. The system indicated was roughly twelve light years from the center of the star cluster. Shepard zoomed in on the star system.

_Wow. I wasn't expecting this_.

The star system on the map was labeled "Yame."

On the map were two pairs of suns. All of them were red dwarf stars. One pair of suns orbited the other pair at a distance of ten astronomical units. Eleven planets orbited the primary pair of stars, and five ordered the orbiting pair.

The map showed that the _Normandy _was moving into the inner system.

_The Turhoshi is certainly moving._

The first seven planets in the inner system were terrestrial planets. The eighth and ninth planets were two ringed gas giants that were separated from one another by an asteroid belt. The last two planets were a pair of ice giants.

Another asteroid belt separated the inner star system from the outer one. The five planets orbiting the outer pair of stars were all terrestrial planets.

It appeared that the _Normandy_ was moving towards the fifth planet in the system. Shepard had the map zoom in on it.

The image shifted from the star system to a close up look at the fifth planet of the system. It was labeled "Alshezo."

_So this is where they come from_.

The image was of a large planet with three moons. Shepard zoomed in on the planet. Alshezo had eight continents, with many smaller islands, surrounded by a gigantic ocean. Most of the continents were red in color. Other parts of the land seemed to be frozen.

The planet's specifications appeared next to the image. Shepard read them carefully.

PLANET ALSHEZO

ORBITAL DISTANCE: 1.13 AU

ORBITAL PERIOD: 4 EARTH YEARS

DIAMETER: 25,418 KM

DAY LENGTH: 28 HOURS

ATM. PRESSURE: 3 ATM.

SURFACE TEMP: 15 DEGREES CELSIUS.

SURFACE GRAVITY: 8 G's

MASS: 30.676 EARTH MASSES

SATELLITES: 3

HOME WORLD

SPECIES: IRAKAGEI

CAPITAL: KURIVINTO

POPULATION: 14.64 BILLION (SURFACE)

12 MILLION (ORBITAL STATIONS)

48,000 (MOONS)

Shepard was having a hard time absorbing this. The planet was over twice the size of the Earth, and had eight times the gravity. Even the Elcor would struggle down there on the surface.

What was really puzzling was how the surface temperature could be at fifteen degrees Celsius orbiting this far away from such tiny stars.

Shepard zoomed the image back, and he could now see the three moons. They were frighteningly close to one another.

The moons were each labeled. The moon that was closest to Alshezo was called Navude. The second moon was called Kominavu. The outermost and largest moon was called Haidu. All three were about the size of Mars, and they were all rabidly volcanic, likely a result of the tidal forces by their proximity to one another, as well as to their parent planet.

"Shepard," EDI said over the intercom, "the _Turhoshi_ is hailing us. We are approaching the Irakagei home world."

"I'm on my way back up."

Twenty seconds later.

Shepard quickly returned to the bridge. Nelavai Shental was speaking with Joker.

"This is as close as they can bring us. The fleet is still clearing debris from the battle around the planet."

"Gotcha," Joker said, "you just lead us over the rainbow, and we'll be fine."

"What the Di is a rainbow?"

"Never mind," Shepard interrupted, "I'll explain it to you later."

"Whatever you say,"

Shepard turned when he heard the bridge door open, and saw Liara come in.

"Do you mind if I join you," she asked, "I like to learn as much as I can about new races."

"I don't mind at all," Shepard said.

"I'll trust you," Shental said over the comm, "not to talk too much about us to others, Shadow Broker."

"What," Liara asked in surprise, "how do…? How could…?"

"If you don't mind," Oshobin interjected, "we're about ready to go now."

Shepard heard the sound of large doors opening.

"We'll disembark first," Shental said, "wait for my go, then you follow us."

"Copy that," Joker said.

The sound of the doors stopped, and two of the familiar "shoki" fighters flew downward, beneath the _Normandy_.

Joker could see them through the ship's bottom sensors, falling towards a large round opening full of distant stars.

"Okay," Shental said, "you can come out now."

Everyone felt a sudden nudge of the ship; the gravity beam holding them in place must have deactivated.

"Alright," Joker said, "Let's roll."

"The _Normandy _does not roll, Jeff," EDI said, "Unless you are talking about a 'barrel roll'."

"It's just an expression," Joker countered.

The _Normandy_ descended through the opening. The two fighters moved to the front of the ship.

Ahead, Shepard could see a distant planet in its crescent phase; a small pinpoint of red light marked the systems two primary suns. Shepard could see two moons surrounding the planet.

_The third must be on the other side of the planet_.

"Here we go," Shental said over the comm system, "try not to fall behind. And watch out for any debris."

The two fighters ahead accelerated forward slowly, and the _Normandy_ followed.

As the triad of ships accelerated to higher speeds, the planet out of the window steadily grew larger.

Before long, the planet took up most of the viewing window, along with a large fleet, and numerous debris fields. Pieces of both Reaper and Irakagei ships tumbled in the void. Many Irakagei ships were firing on the derelict Reapers, blasting them into smaller pieces.

"Amazing," Shepard said, "They were able to keep them away from their home world."

"They actually prepared for the Reapers," Liara observed.

The fleet surrounding the planet was massive. Shepard could not even begin to count the number of Irakagei ships.

"Keelah," Tali said in an almost hushed voice, "There must be thousands of them."

Liara seemed to be more interested in the gigantic planet below.

"Wow," she said, "Shepard, take a look at the night side of the planet."

Shepard leaned forward. He could clearly see the deep red continents on the dark side.

"Are they…glowing?"

"So it is not just me," Liara said, amazement flooding her tone of voice.

Javik stood next to Shepard and looked down at the vast world below.

"I've heard of this," the Prothean said, "I think that the light that we are seeing is caused by the planet's plant life."

"You're going to have to explain that one to us," Joker said.

"The plant life of Alshezo," Javik said, "is thermosynthetic. Most planets have photosynthetic flora."

"I get it," Liara said, "The plant life uses heat to power its biochemical reactions, rather that sunlight."

"Correct," Javik said, "and volcanic eruptions are in abundance on Alshezo, because of its proximity to its neighboring planets, as well as its three moons. The planet is fighting a constant battle of tidal forces."

"So what's with the light show down there," Joker asked.

"The light that the plants give off is a by product of their metabolic processes," Javik explained."

"It's beautiful," Tali said.

"It is," Shepard agreed.

"But," Liara inquired, "Volcanic eruptions would not provide sufficient heat to warm the entire planet, would it?"

"The plant life," Javik continued, "collects as much heat as possible, and slowly metabolizes it. Their chemical reactions generate large amounts of waste heat, which they disperse regularly. This waste heat is absorbed by other plants, which generate more waste heat. It's a kind of cycle, which heats up the planet."

"Amazing," Tali said, "So if most of the plants were to die…"

"Then the planet would enter a new Ice Age," Javik said.

This explanation satisfied Shepard's previous question about how the planet stays warm this far away from its suns.

The two leading fighters turned and Joker followed suit. Alshezo now lay directly below the _Normandy_. The three ships flew towards the dayside of the planet.

Shepard was now looking at the large moon ahead that was blocking the view of the distant suns. The moon's night side glowed with gargantuan lakes and rivers of lava, volcanoes exploded across the surface.

For several minutes, the trio of ships moved in parallel with the planet below, eventually crossing over to the planet's dayside. Shepard could now see the two primary Yame stars, just a red pinpoint of light from this distance. Below, he could see large white clouds over a vast dark blue ocean, with deep red landmasses, and scattered fields of ice.

_What a beautiful planet._

Shental sounded over the comm system again.

"We are approaching the _Tsuzuani."_

Shepard looked straight ahead and saw the gigantic super dreadnought. It was similar in appearance to the _Turhoshi._

As the _Normandy _flew closer to the _Tsuzuani_, Shepard could see scarring along the hull, as well as several figures moving along it, most likely repairing the battered ship.

"Looks like it took one hell of a beating," Joker said.

"Okay," Shental said, "begin deceleration."

The ship began slowing down, approaching the bottom of the vast ship. A large, round hanger door irised open.

As the _Normandy_ and her escorts moved directly below the vast opening, a familiar lurching shook the ship; the gravity beam enveloped the Alliance frigate.

The ship rose into a familiar darkness. It was just like docking with the _Turhoshi_. With another lurch, the _Normandy_ ceased its ascent.

"Whoa," Joker said, "didn't we just watch this vid?"

The hanger bay of the _Tsuzuani_ was pitch dark, just like the one on the _Turhoshi_. A familiar clang sounded; the hanger doors were closed.

"Déjà vu," Tali said.

Shepard looked at her and grinned.

Switching point of view

Chroa Venshua sat in her cloister orb, listening to the reports circulating throughout the fleet. She opened her eyes when she heard the report mentioning that the _Normandy_ was approaching her ship.

_I never thought I would get the chance to meet a human, let alone Commander Shepard._

Over the past twelve hundred years, Empress Chroa Venshua has focused most of her attention on preparing the Irakagei for the Reaper invasion. In order to slow the Reapers down, the Irakagei has had to venture into alien space, where the Collectors often operated. The Irakagei have learned much about the galaxy's other races. Many members of her race have long dreamed of making first contact with them, but in preparing for a war of extinction, she knew that her race had to remain secluded.

During their efforts to undermine the Collectors, Irakagei warriors have learned much about the other races, thought mostly from the shadows. They have learned many of their languages, their histories, their cultures, and so on.

During her free time, Venshua studied the various alien species, taking the time to learn at least one language from each race. Although she could not speak most alien languages, she could understand them.

Her life as the Empress was very busy, but every so often she could take a little vacation time. She would often use it to travel to alien space, and visit the home worlds of the various races, just to see them in person once in her life, although she had to be stealthy about it. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to visit human space; they had only been apart of the alien galactic community for about thirty years before the Reapers returned. To the Irakagei, that was only about seven and a half years.

Now though, she was about to meet Commander Shepard, one of the Reapers greatest enemies. This would also be the first alien that she would get the chance to converse with.

As the ship's delta hanger bay closed, a signal surged through her mind; one of the _Normandy's _escorts was contacting her.

"Empress Venshua, this is Major Nelavai Shental," the major's mental voice sounded nervous, probably because this was her first time to speak to the Empress directly, "The _Normandy _secure in the delta hanger bay."

_Nelavai Shental_.

Venshua had heard of her from Qualana Shental, Nelavai's mother. Qualana was the commander of the _Chubin_, one of the _Tsuzuani's_ sister super dreadnoughts. She and Venshua were good friends.

"Thank you, Major," Venshua replied, "I would like you and," she looked at the data regarding the other fighter, "Captain Oshobin to escort Commander Shepard up to my cabin. Make sure that they wear environmental suits."

"Yes ma'am," Shental replied, "what about his crew. Should they come along too?"

"Tell Shepard that he can bring whomever he wants with him."

"Yes ma'am. Shental out."

Shental cut the mental link.

"This is going to be an interesting experience," Venshua said to herself.


	22. The Tsuzuani

This chapter follows Shepard's journey from the _Normandy_ through the Irakagei super dreadnought up to the lair of the Empress. I love that word "lair." Is it cool or what? Any who, I wrote this chapter mainly to describe the interior of an Irakagei warship. I also wanted to get a large group of Irakagei together so I could describe the various physical attributes of the whole species. Enjoy.

It has been twenty minutes since the _Normandy_ docked with the _Tsuzuani._ Shental had told him that she would lead him and his squad up to the Empress's quarters. She also said that he could bring whomever he wanted to.

Shepard, Tali, Liara, Javik, Garrus, Vega, Alenko, and EDI were waiting next to the inner airlock, all of them wearing environmental suit, with the exception of EDI's robot body.

"I am eager to meet this Venshua person," Liara said.

"As am I," said Javik, "I have heard many stories regarding the leaders of primitive Irakagei society. The Empress was always the most impressive."

"So this form of monarchism among the Irakagei goes as far back as your cycle," Shepard asked.

"Yes," Javik answered, "although at that time, Alshezo was divided among nation states. Despite their division, all of the Irakagei nations managed to drive us away."

"So which nation does this system of government originate from," Liara asked.

"I believe that it originates from the nation of Xandilia," Javik answered, "Xandilian warriors were stronger than those of any other nation on Alshezo. It does not surprise me that their system of government became the dominant one over time."

"So how does succession work," Liara asked him, "Is the Empress elected, or is it a position she inherits because of a royal blood line?"

"I do not believe that it is either one of those," Javik said, "in fact, I'm not sure that I would call it a monarchy. It would be more accurate to call it a kratocracy."

"What does that mean," James asked.

"It's basically means that the strongest or the most cunning individual becomes the ruler," Alenko said, "provided he can depose and replace the one already in power."

"Yes," Javik said.

"So," Garrus said, "assuming that this system has not changed much over time…"

"Then this Chroa Venshua," Alenko said, "must be the most powerful Irakagei alive."

That thought sent chills up Shepard's spine. After seeing Nelavai Shental in action, it was a scary thought to imagine an Irakagei more powerful than her.

"I guess," said Garrus, "that I don't need to tell everyone not to piss her off."

"Angering her would be unwise," Javik said, "During my kind's war with the Irakagei, no Prothean has ever been able to kill the Empress of Xandilia in combat."

"Major Shental is requesting permission to board the _Normandy_," EDI interjected.

"Let her in," Shepard said.

After the decontamination cycle ran its course, the inner airlock opened and Shental stepped out of it.

"So," she said with a smile, "bringing the whole gang with you?"

"Pretty much," Garrus said.

She motioned them into the airlock.

"Bring back a souvenir, Commander," Joker said from the bridge.

Shepard gave him a wave, and headed into the airlock.

The door sealed behind Shental.

"Stand by," EDI said, "equalizing air pressure with exterior atmosphere."

As soon as the outer door opened, Shepard saw about a dozen of the floating glowing orbs waiting outside.

"Whew," Alenko sighed, "for a moment, I thought we were going to have to fumble in the dark."

Shental took the lead.

"Follow me," she said, "and don't wander off."

Shepard and the group stepped out of the _Normandy's _airlock, and onto a narrow bridge. The floating orbs did not provide enough illumination to see the bottom of the deep chasm below.

The group crossed the bridge and stepped onto a perpendicular pathway next to a wall. They took a right turn and walked along the wall. At the end of the path was a large oval door. It looked to Shepard like it must have been four meters tall, and six meters wide.

"Now that is a big door," Vega said.

"Irakagei like elbow room," Shental told them.

As they approached the wall, the huge door dilated open like the iris in an eyeball, or like the shutter of an old fashioned camera. Waiting for them on the other side was Chuko Oshobin.

"Nice of you to join us, Chuko," Shental said.

"Sorry," he said, "I got turned around back there. This ship is zippin huge you know."

"Forget it," Shental said, "lets go."

The group began walking down a large corridor. The hallway was the same oval shape as the door they just passed. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all black in color.

"How come the twins are not joining us," Shepard asked.

"The _Turhoshi_ is the ship they are assigned to," Shental explained, "They are resuming their duties there."

"Woah," James said, looking at the ceiling, "check that out."

Every one looked up.

"Keelah," Tali said.

There were Irakagei walking along the ceiling, as if the ceiling was the floor.

As they passed the group, the Irakagei on the ceiling looked down at their new guests, gripped with fascination.

"Our biotic powers," Shental said, "allow us to manipulate gravity to a certain extent. As long as the gravity of the environment is not too high, we can walk on any surface."

There were Irakagei on the floor too, gazing at the group of aliens that now walked along the corridors of their ship.

The Irakagei looked at Shepard and his group with various expressions. Some looked on with curiosity in their eyes, some were smiling and nodding at them. Others looked at them with caution, or even distrust.

_Every race has xenophobes._

The Irakagei seemed particularly interested in Javik. They must not have been expecting to see a live Prothean on board their ship.

There were many Irakagei aboard the ship. Shepard looked in amazement at them. There were females and males of various appearances.

Irakagei hair color apparently came with a greater variety of colors and shades that it did with Humans. Shepard could see hair colors ranging from dark red to cyan, yellowish green to dark brown, ultramarine to deep orange. Shepard also noticed that some of them had strands of black in their hair. Each Irakagei wore their hair in various lengths and styles.

_Clearly there are no restrictions on how long your hair can be._

"Hey, Major," Shepard whispered, "How come some of these Irakagei have only strands of black in their hair."

"Oh," Shental replied, "that's just something that comes with age. As we grow older, our hair turns black."

"Ah," Shepard said.

The eyes of the Irakagei also varied greatly in color, as well as their skin marks. All of them, however, had the same white skin tone.

Liara walked up next to Shepard.

"Excuse me, Major Shental," Liara asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering what you call the patterns on your faces."

Shental turned her head to the left and pointed at the stripes on her face. "You mean these?"

Liara nodded.

"We call those our soul marks."

Shental extended her left arm, and the sleeve of her skin-tight suit separated into several "shards," much like the sheathing system on her sword. The shards folded over one another and rested on her shoulder. Her arm was covered in the same kind of stripes that were on her face.

"As you can see," she continued, "they cover more than just our face."

Her left "sleeve" extended back over her arm.

"They cover our whole body."

"I see," Liara said, intrigued.

Shepard observed the gender differences between the Irakagei. The females' average height seemed to range from five feet, ten inches tall to six feet, two inches tall. The males seemed to range from five feet tall to five feet, nine inches tall. Clearly, the females evolved to be taller that the males. Judging from a pissing match going on between two Irakagei women that he just passed, they were also more aggressive than the men.

_That's the opposite of most other species._

As they walked down the hall, Shepard was just beginning to notice several circular doorways embedded in the wall, spaced evenly apart. He did not notice them at all until one of them irised open, and an Irakagei woman crawled out of it along the wall. Shepard got a momentary glimpse of what was inside. It appeared to be a small spherical chamber, though he could not guess what its purpose was.

"Okay," Shental said, "left turn."

She led the group through another large doorway, more circular than the one in the hanger bay.

The group stood in a large cylindrical chamber with two large circular doors on either side. Shental motioned them to stand still, and she pressed a button on the chamber's wall. After a few seconds, the doors irised closed. Shepard quickly guessed that it was an elevator.

The team felt the elevator ascend. The elevator stopped after about ten seconds, and the doors irised open. Shental led the team out of the lift and turned left.

They were in another hallway, although it was not as wide or as oval as the previous one. After walking about one hundred meters, Shental led them to another door in the wall. It was another elevator. The team ascended again, faster this time.

The elevator opened, and the team stepped onto a wide circular platform. As they stepped on it, Oshobin motion his hand, and a guardrail sprung up around the platform's edges. The platform quickly accelerated away from the elevator.

_This ship has a tram system. Given the size of this thing, it only makes sense._

The tram ran down a narrow tunnel, and soon entered a large open chamber. The tram ran along a long monorail that led to a spherical structure; a large pipe or tube ran from the top of the sphere to the ceiling.

Looking down, Shepard saw a massive orb, glowing a bright blue.

"Wow," Tali said in amazement, "Is that the ship's mass effect core?"

"It is," Shental said.

The mass effect core provided enough illumination to see most of the chamber. Another long tube extended from the bottom of the spherical structure ahead, connecting it to the core.

Below the core, Shepard could see a large saucer shaped structure, with many tubes connecting it to the outer wall of the chamber.

Shepard also saw many cords coming out of the outer wall. The cords were all connected to one another, seemingly spliced into one big cord that was connected to the ships mass effect core. There were several of these spliced-cords connected to the core, extending in all directions around the chamber.

The tram slowed as it neared the sphere.

The tram finally stopped at the edge of a platform, and the guardrail sank back down into the tram.

Shental led them off of the tram, and up a small flight of stairs. At the top was a small circular door.

"Okay guys," she said, "This is it. The Empress is expecting us."

Shepard could sense nervousness in her voice. Her suit's translator was very advanced, translating her emotions as well as her words.

"You seem tense, Major,"

"Not a lot of people get to meet the Empress," she answered, "this is my first time as well as yours."

"Don't forget me," Oshobin said, "this is my first time too."

Shental walked up to the door and held her hand over it. After a few seconds, the door dilated open.

Shental and Oshobin looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. They then led the team into the Empress's quarters.


	23. Chroa Venshua

This chapter is an introductory chapter between Shepard and Venshua. The next few chapters are centered around conversation between Shepard's squad and the Empress of the Irakagei.

Shental, Oshobin, Shepard, and the rest of the team stepped into the spherical structure. As soon as they entered, the floating glow orbs spread around the room, hovering in place. The entire room was illuminated.

In the center of the room was a large blue sphere. It appeared to be a globe; Shepard could see a large green landmass surrounded by a big blue ocean. Whatever planet it was supposed to be, it was clearly not Alshezo.

Everyone looked around the room. Shepard noticed several lockers, drawers, and cabinets, thought he was not sure what they really were. At the far end of the room appeared to be a desk, with what looked like some kind of computer terminal on the right side of it. On the left side sat what looked to Shepard like some kind of game board.

Shepard saw several picture frames on the desk, as well as on the wall, but the images in them were completely blurred. Whatever they were pictures of, they must have been something that only the Irakagei could see.

Shepard's thoughts were interrupted when the globe in the center of the room suddenly changed. The planetary surface features completely vanished. The sphere was now a shiny red color, and its texture looked metallic.

A thump emanated from the sphere, and a piece of it suddenly separated from the rest of it. The large rounded piece dropped to the floor, forming a ramp. The interior of the sphere was dark, but Shepard could see a faint flicker of motion inside of it.

_It's just like that small chamber I saw in that hallway downstairs._

An Irakagei woman stepped down the ramp, and onto the floor. After she exited the sphere, the ramp rose back up. After the ramp closed and sealed itself, the sphere changed back into its globe-like appearance.

Shepard looked over the Empress. Her appearance was not what he expected.

Shepard half-expected her to be wearing some kind of flashy formal gown or ceremonial armor, something regal that symbolized power. Instead, the woman in front of him was wearing the same kind of form-fitting suit that Shental and Oshobin wore.

Most of her suit was a deep blue color, except for the arms and shoulders, which were light green. Strawberry-colored stripes and spots were randomly scattered across the suit.

The Empress looked a lot younger than he would have imagined, although she must have been older than she appeared; her hair was completely black. Her eyes were narrow, and glowed a pretty turquoise.

The soul marks on her face were large, circular, and yellow in color. A large, round, yellow patch dominated about a third of the left side of her face. A smaller patch rested on her right cheek.

Despite her aged black hair, her face was surprisingly youthful.

She looked around at the people standing in her room. As she turned her head, Shepard could see her long black hair extending down to her legs. Her hair was tied up near the back of her head, where it split into two long ponytails.

The woman looked down at Shepard, and smiled.

"Ah," she said, "You must be Commander Shepard."

Shepard was nervous to say the least. He was standing before the most powerful Irakagei alive.

In a desperate effort to show respect, Shepard bowed forward.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, "I am. And this is my crew."

The rest of the squad followed Shepard's example, except for Javik, who looked puzzled.

Venshua raised an eyebrow. She did not know what to make of this bowing gesture, nor did she know what "your majesty" meant. Was it a Human thing? Apparently not, because the rest of his squad were doing the same thing, save the Prothean.

_Huh. Luka wasn't kidding. A Prothean who isn't dead. _

Venshua looked to Shental and Oshobin, but they were just as confused as she was. They simply shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

_Maybe it's some kind of greeting._

She had not had much time on her hands to study about human manners.

Venshua returned the bowing gesture.

"It is nice to meet you," she said. She looked at the aliens before her; she could not read their expressions because of their helmets, but their body movements suggested that they looked flustered and confused.

_Perhaps this is how they address people of power in their society._

She suddenly felt embarrassed returning the bowing gesture.

"You and you crew can relax around me," she said quickly, "I won't bite your head off."

The aliens relaxed somewhat.

Venshua backed up to her cloister orb at the center of the room and sat down, back against its round surface.

She pointed her tail to the floor beneath Shepard's feet. "You may sit down if you like."

Switching point of view

This was a complete surprise to Shepard. The Irakagei Empress was not as regal as he had expected. In fact, she seemed to be rather easy-going.

Shepard took a seat on the floor in front of the Empress, and the rest of the squad did the same.

"You can sit down too if you want," Venshua said to the other two Irakagei.

"If it's all the same with you ma'am," Shental said, "I would rather stand."

"So would I," Oshobin said.

"Suit yourselves."

"So you're," Javik said, nervously, "You are the Irakagei Empress?"

"I am," Venshua replied, "not what you expected, Prothean?"

Javik suddenly lost his voice.

"When you've been fighting as long as I have," the Empress continued, "you stop caring about unnecessary formality."

"So," Shepard said, considering his words carefully, "It seems that you fought a difficult fight out there."

"It was certainly difficult," the Empress replied, "those damn Devastators were the worst part."

"Vei Luka," Shepard said, "told us that the Irakagei have been fighting the Reapers for over a thousand years."

"Yup," Venshua said simply, "well, it's been about sixteen hundred years, actually. Although I remember those days like they were yesterday."

Shepard's eyes widened. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

Shepard heard Liara speak up from behind him.

"If I may ask a personal question, how old are you… your highness?"

"None of you have to be that formal," the Empress said, "you can just call me Venshua, or ma'am if you'd like. To answer your question," Venshua paused for a moment, as if doing math in her head, "I am about two thousand and six years old, at least by your time standards."

A hushed silence suddenly enveloped the room.

"I…see," Liara said softly. Evidently, she was just as surprised as Shepard.

_Two thousand and six years old? This woman is twice the age of the oldest Asari. Hell, she was born while the old Roman Empire was still in power back on Earth._

Shepard had heard of Krogan living for more than one thousand years, but he had never heard of one living for up to two thousand years.

Shepard heard Vega speak up near the back of the group. "So how old are you two?"

He was speaking to Shental and Oshobin.

Shental spoke first.

"I am nine hundred and ninety six."

"And I am nine hundred and sixteen," Oshobin said.

"Wow," Alenko said, "how long can you guys live?"

"The average Irakagei lifespan," Javik said, "Is about two thousand years."

"How come you never said that before," Vega asked.

"It did not seem relevant at the time," Javik replied.

_Super-biotic powers,_ Shepard thought to himself, _two thousand-year lifespan. Some races have all of the breaks._


	24. History

The next few chapters are centered on conversation between Shepard and Venshua. I also wrote them to explain the history of the conflict between the Irakagei and the Reapers, as well as Venshua's story about how she became the Empress.

"So," Shepard said, "how did your kind get involved with the Reapers?"

"As I said," Venshua answered, "we first met about sixteen hundred years ago. Before we ran into them, we were just like you. When we found the mass relays, we began to spread throughout the galaxy, though we spread at a slow and steady pace."

"Why so cautious?" Tali asked.

"We wanted to be careful, in case we ever ran into his kind again," Venshua pointed the tip of her tail at Javik.

"Eventually," she continued, "We were attacked by an alien race. They were a servant race of the Reapers. One, Commander Shepard, you are all too familiar with."

"The Collectors," Shepard guessed.

"Exactly. Believe it or not, they once had a very large fleet. They were strong, and had very advanced technology. Back then, our warships were not nearly as advanced as they are now."

"They began attacking our worlds one by one. Our biotics gave us a significant advantage in ground combat, but the Collectors came in great numbers. No matter how many we killed, more were cloned and sent against us."

Venshua suddenly had a grim look on her face.

"It wasn't long before they began abducting us. They would capture non-combatants, wounded warriors, any Irakagei they could get their claws on. The ones that they captured were turned into husks, which gave the Collectors the necessary ground forces needed to fight us."

"But how did you learn about the Reapers?" Liara asked.

"When it came to ship-to-ship combat, the Collectors often fought us off with their superior numbers. On the rare instances when we turned the tide, the Collectors brought in a…specialist."

It took Shepard a few seconds to realize what she was talking about.

"Sovereign."

"Yes," Venshua affirmed, "although it took us a while to figure out what he really was. Eventually, we armed a special team to board one of the Collector ships, and learn whatever we could about them. I was one of the warriors sent on that mission."

"I'm guessing that what you found wasn't what you had expected?" Garrus asked.

"Nope," the Empress replied, "it wasn't. We learned more than we could have hoped for. We found out that the Collectors were the race once known as the Protheans, perverted and corrupted to serve the Reapers. We learned that Nazara was one of the Reapers, trying to bring its kind back from dark space, to do to us what they did to so many other races."

"How was attacking you," Javik asked, "going to bring the Reapers back to the galaxy?"

"We learned that the space station you call the Citadel was the mass relay that the Reapers used to travel to and from dark space. For some reason, Sovereign was unable to open it this time, so he needed us for that."

"We learned that Sovereign could not attack the Citadel alone and expect to win against the combined force of the alien fleets that were already there. To even the odds, it planned to build a new Reaper out of us. Together, they would attack the Citadel and open its relay.

"I see," Shepard said, "but why you? Why not attack another race?

"We believe that they had already tried that," Venshua answered, "with the Rachni."

"Goddess," Liara gasped, "So they were behind the Rachni wars. They were trying to take the Citadel from us."

"Yes," Venshua said, "but thanks to the Krogan, the Rachni were wiped out. The Reapers then decided to enact Plan-B."

Venshua pointed both of her index fingers at herself.

"The Irakagei," Javik said in a low voice.

Venshua simply nodded.

"They chose us," she continued, "because we were alone. We had not yet met another alien race."

"How did you manage to stop the Collectors?" Shepard asked.

Venshua looked down at the floor; a look of sadness invaded her eyes.

"We didn't," she said grimly.

Switching point of view

Venshua always hated thinking about this.

"When we got away with that data," she said, "the Collectors became desperate. The Reaper called Harbinger directed the entire Collector fleet to attack one of our worlds; planet Tsuzuani."

"Wait," Shepard said, "Tsuzuani?"

"Tsuzuani," Venshua affirmed, "the planet that this ship is named after."

Venshua lifted her left arm and tapped her cloister sphere with her knuckles.

"The planet this globe represents."

"Why that planet?" Shepard asked.

"It was our most successful colony outside of the Norma Pit, and our most populated one. The entire Collector fleet attacked it. They even brought their entire base with them, and placed it in orbit."

"The fighting there lasted for almost a month. They patiently rounded up colonists from Tsuzuani's surface and brought them to their base. Eventually, they finished their construction of the Irakagei Reaper."

The memory of that Reaper haunted her. Whenever she thought about it, it was all she could do not to lose her temper.

"It was a Devastator Reaper," she continued. She noticed that the Prothean suddenly shifted.

"Devastator?" Shepard asked, "You mean one of those…?"

"Yes," Shental said from the back of the group, "just like the one that we saved you from."

"We have determined," Venshua said, "that Devastators are created from harvested eezo-based races, like us."

Silence enveloped the room. The large Human, Vega broke the silence.

"That explains a lot.

"Yes," Shepard said. He thought about the Devastator called _Tenklan_, the Reaper that shot down his squad's shuttle with a mass effect shockwave.

"We directed our ships," Venshua went on, "to destroy the Irakagei Reaper, but it was too strong."

"That did not stop us from attacking it. Eventually the Reaper…it…it."

She could not bring herself to say it. It took all she had not to explode.

She raised her head so rapidly, that the aliens sitting in front of her almost jumped.

She looked at Javik. "You," she snapped, "Prothean," she quickly caught herself and quelled the rage in her voice, "could you come here for a second?"

The Prothean known as Javik hesitated for a minute, then slowly rose to his feet. He made his way to where she sat.

She extended her right arm, palm facing upward. The sleeve of her suit's right arm split into shards, and folded back over her shoulder, exposing her bare arm.

"Why don't you tell them what it did," the Empress said to Javik.


	25. Painful memories

Javik was surprised. He had not expected this.

Apparently, the Irakagei remembered a great deal about the Protheans. The Empress before him was now demonstrating her knowledge of his sensing ability.

Javik knelt down, and looked at her outstretched hand. He hesitated for a moment, but he eventually put his fingers to it.

Her skin was cold to the touch.

The Empress's memories began flooding his mind.

"I sense great rage, hatred, fear, and sadness," he said out loud.

Javik could see the massive Devastator Reaper, destroying one Irakagei warship after another over a beautiful garden world. The planet was identical to the globe in the middle of Venshua's quarters.

_Tsuzuani_.

Through the Irakagei's eyes, Javik could see the light of mass effect field distortions. A bright light surrounding the Reaper was growing in intensity as the plates on its "face" parted. A sudden overwhelming sense of dread washed over him.

"So many people killed. A Reaper of unparalleled power…"

The Irakagei Reaper was preparing a powerful attack. Between its faceplates, a dense singularity was forming. The Irakagei ships fired at the Reaper with increasing desperation.

"It's going to attack…"

The dense singularity launched away from the Reaper at an extremely high speed, instantly colliding with the planet below.

"…The planet!"

A massive shockwave rapidly spread around Tsuzuani; kilometers of green plant life ignited in an orange blaze. Thousands of tons of rock and earth fouled the air of the planet. The force of the impact sent massive tsunamis away from the planet's single supercontinent, spreading out across much of the ocean's surface. Within seconds, the planet was rendered lifeless.

Javik yanked his hand away from the Empress's, frightened by an overwhelming rage.

"It destroyed the planet… with a single shot!"

"What," Shepard shouted in disbelief.

"The Devastator…" Javik continued, "destroyed Tsuzuani with a single shot. A single shot with the power of an asteroid strike."

Javik saw the Empress clench her fists, as well as her jaw. She was fighting to keep her anger in check.

When he touched her hand, he instantly learned the cause of such anger and sorrow.

After a moment's hesitation, he finally said what he needed to.

"Tsuzuani was your home world," he asked the Irakagei in front of him, "wasn't it?"

Shepard and the entire crew looked at her. Venshua's eyes looked up at him.

"Your family was down there," Javik said, "Before you left the surface, you promised them that you would save the planet…"

Venshua instantly raised a hand. Javik flinched, thinking she was going to attack him, but he quickly realized that she was telling him to stop talking.

"It was where I was born," Venshua said, "and where I grew up."

"I'm sorry," Javik said.

He was surprised at himself. While Javik did feel sympathy for those who have lost something to the Reapers, he had never vocalized it. He always believed that it was a weakness, so he kept it suppressed.

He could not keep it to himself this time though. Never in his life, had he felt such intense sadness and anger.

But behind that wrath, he also sensed conviction.

Switching point of view

Venshua felt relieved to have that part of the story off of her chest.

"Thank you, Prothean," she said, "I hate talking about that. What is your name?"

"I am Javik," the Prothean replied.

"Thank you, Javik. You may take your seat now."

Javik sat down where he stood.

After a moment's silence, Shepard spoke up again.

"Why did they destroy the planet like that?"

"It was an attempt to demoralize us," Venshua explained, "and, for the most part, it worked."

"Immediately after Tsuzuani's…fall, the Empress…the one who ruled before me…ordered a full retreat. It was decided that we needed to be evacuated back to the Norma Pit."

"That doesn't make sense," the Turian in the group said, "wouldn't they just follow you there?"

"During the war, Irakagei scientists feverishly studied the mass relays to see if we could use them to our advantage. We eventually discovered a way to control them, at least partially."

"Over the next several months, we worked on evacuating the remaining colonies. The rest of the fleet focused on slowing down _Perversion's_ advance."

"Perversion," Javik said, "that is what you called that Reaper?"

"Yes," Venshua continued, "As we were evacuating the last colony, _Perversion_ and the Collectors arrived. We barely made it back through the relay into the Norma Pit."

"How did you stop them from following," Shepard asked.

"As you are aware Shepard, destroying a mass relay will also result in the destruction of its star system. As I said though, we found a way do control the relays in a limited fashion. After the last ship went through the primary relay leading back to the Norma Pit, we enacted the plan."

"Using the relay on our side, we began building up its store of dark energy. Once it reached its peak, we sent that energy to the relay on the other side, overloading it and destroying it."

"The explosion destroyed the entire star system, along with the Irakagei Reaper and the majority of the Collector fleet."

The room was silent for a moment.

"So," the Quarian said, "what happened after that?"

"With the relay's power supply expended, we tossed it into the red dwarf star that it orbited. Of course, with it gone, we were stuck in the Norma Pit. There were a lot of refugees from the colonies that we had to evacuate, so we decided to focus on settling the rest of our star cluster."

"The Empress had decided that the Collector threat was over, and many agreed with her. There were those, such as myself, who thought otherwise. Those who shared my views believed that we needed to focus on preparing for the return of the Reapers. The Empress believed that they were no longer an immediate threat. At least that was what she wanted to believe."

"I know what that's like," Shepard said.

"How did you become the Empress," the Asari asked.

"After the destruction of my home world," Venshua said, "I was resolved to stopping the Reapers. In order to prepare for them, I needed to get stronger and rise through the ranks. Eventually, I qualified to challenge the Empress for her position."

"So Javik was right," one of the other Humans said, "your government is a kratocracy."

"It's not as simple as that," Venshua said, "While it is true that in order to become the Empress, or Emperor, the previous one has to be deposed, the challenge cannot be made by just anyone. There is protocol involved."

"You mean," Shepard asked, "that you have to meet certain qualifications before you can become the Empress."

"Exactly," Venshua responded, "You have to pass many tests of intelligence, governing ability, leadership, things like that. You also have to be extremely skilled in combat, and have very powerful biotics."

"That sounds very restrictive," the Asari said.

"The Empress position is a very important one," Venshua continued, "you have to prove that you are capable of ruling. These tests are also a test of your conviction."

"Conviction," Shepard asked.

"Yes. If you want to rise to the top, you have to want it. You have to prove that you are willing to fight for the position. You have to have the resolve not simply to reach the position, but to hold onto it. You also have to be willing to sacrifice much of your personal freedom, as the role of Empress is very demanding. To be a successful ruler, you have to want it."

"So how do you qualify to challenge the Empress," the Quarian inquired.

"Only one person is allowed to challenge the Empress; the sub-Empress. The second-in-command. The vice-president, if you will. I had to take that position before I could challenge the Empress."

So who is the current…sub Empress," the Quarian asked.

"I believe that you've met her already," Venshua answered, "The commander of the _Turhoshi_. Vei Luka."

Meanwhile, on the _Turhoshi_, Vei Luka suddenly sneezed.


	26. Empress

"So Vei Luka is the second strongest Irakagei warrior," Alenko asked.

"Yes," Venshua replied, "She is the only one allowed to challenge me."

"So when the challenge is made," Tali asked, "what exactly are you challenging the Empress to?"

"A one-on-one fight, viewed by everyone. Anyone who's interested anyway."

"Does this fight end with someone dying," Liara asked.

"That is not a necessary condition," Venshua said, "but as I said, you need conviction in order to win the fight. Either fighter can surrender if they wish, but most choose to fight to the death. The previous Empress did."

"How long have you been the Empress," Shepard asked.

"For over fifteen hundred years," Venshua said, "I refuse to die until the Reapers are defeated."

"What did you do after you became the Empress," Shepard asked again.

"I began working on rebuilding the fleet, as well as encouraging research into new technologies. I knew that in order to defeat the Reapers, we would need more than a large number of ships. We needed to surpass them technologically."

"It would appear that you succeeded," EDI observed.

"Yes, although my policies did meet some resistance. The progress was slow, but we did manage to build a new fleet, a more powerful fleet. And not a moment too soon."

"Meaning…" Shepard asked.

"Two hundred years after destroying the mass relay, the Collectors returned. During that time gap, it seems that _Harbinger_ and _Nazara_ worked on rebuilding the Collector fleet, this one much larger than before. They came from the mass relay nearest to the Norma Pit, and attacked from there. Fortunately, our investments paid off."

"I'm sure that you saw our fleet in action Commander?"

"I certainly did," Shepard replied, remembering how easily that Irakagei dreadnought destroyed that Reaper capital ship with a powerful X-ray laser.

"Compared to Reaper ships," Venshua said, "Collector ships are a joke. Despite their superior numbers, we were able to fight them off this time."

"After the first Norma invasion," Venshua continued, "people started to accept the looming threat of the Reapers. Before long, more and more people became warriors, and the fleet kept growing. We've developed even better technology since then."

"I'll say you did," Tali said, "You've turned your ships into mass relays."

"Ah, so you caught on to the mass-free drive, have you?"

"There is not a race alive that would not kill for that technology," Liara said.

"There is one thing I still don't understand," Shepard said, "If you knew about the Reapers, why did you not warn the rest of the galaxy?"

"Several reasons," Venshua said, "first off, with the rest of the Reapers trapped in dark space, we knew that _Nazara's_ greatest asset was secrecy. If we had alerted every race to the Reaper's existence, then _Nazara_ would be unable to open the Citadel relay, because the other races would be prepared for it. The only option that the Reapers could rely on at that point would be to take the long route back to the galaxy. As I'm sure you've noticed Shepard, that did not take long."

"If _Nazara_ remained a secret, then it would patiently search for a way to open the Citadel relay. The longer _Nazara_ waited, the more time we had to prepare for the Reapers' arrival. We needed every second we could get."

As much as he wanted to, Shepard could not deny the Empress's logic.

"Secondly," the Empress continued, "We did not know if we could trust the other races. Ever since we developed the mass free drive, we've been watching you. We've studied your cultures, languages, politics." Venshua emphasized this last word with obvious disgust.

"Your interspecies politics are far too chaotic and complex," the Empress continued, "no offense."

"None taken," Shepard said, "I know what you mean."

"In short, we felt we could accomplish more in less time if we remained isolated and prepared for the Reapers alone."

"Risky," Javik said, "but for you, your seclusion seems to have paid off."

"It has," Venshua agreed, "Ever since the Alpha relay incident, all warriors fell back to the Norma Pit. Six months later, they had finally arrived."

"And you were ready for them," Shepard observed.

"Yes, but it was still a difficult fight," Venshua explained, "The Reapers had sent their entire fleet of Devastators against us."

"Oh." Shepard said simply.

"Oh," Venshua agreed, "Fortunately for us, the Devastators were few in number. Eezo-based life is the most rare form of organic life in the galaxy. As far as we know, only forty six eezo based civilizations have existed before us."

"Meaning," Liara said, "that there were only forty six Devastators."

"Yup," Venshua answered, "although they brought a legion-and-a-half of capital ships and destroyers with them. Needless to say, the second Norma invasion lasted for a long time."

"But you won," Garrus said.

"Yes," Venshua said, "For now. The battle ended when the last five Devastators and large number of capital ships and destroyers fled the Norma Pit back to the Xinola system."

"Xinola," Shepard asked.

"The system," Oshobin interjected, "where we ran into you."

"Fortunately," Venshua said, "we've been able to keep the mass free drive secret from the Reapers. We knew that the Xinola relay was the nearest mass relay to the Norma Pit, making it the only real option of retreat for the Reapers. The Xinola system is one hundred and sixty light years from our star cluster. Given the speeds that the Reapers travel, it took them roughly five days to reach the system."

"Thanks to the mass free drive," Venshua continued, "Luka was able to lead a fleet to the Xinola system, and head the Reapers off."

"That's when you came along," Shental said to Shepard.

Shepard nodded, taking all of this in.

"So now," Venshua said, "the only question is: what is our next plan of action?"

Shepard hesitated for a moment. "You're asking me?"

"I'm guessing that you came here to ask us for our help."

Shepard hesitated again. "Yes, I did."

"Good," Venshua said.

Shepard did a double take. The rest of the squad was just as surprised.

"Good," Garrus asked, confused.

"You mean," Liara inquired, "that you'll help us?"

"I'll have to take it up with the rest of the fleet, as well as the civilian arm of the government," Venshua said, "but I'm sure I can spare something to help you."

"What do you mean," Liara asked, "civilian arm?"

"I may be Empress," Venshua said, "but that does not mean that I can do whatever I like. While it is true that I have the final say on many issues, my position is more a part of the military than anything else. Small-scale issues are more…democratic in nature."

"I see," Liara said.

"I doubt they'll have much of a problem with taking the fight to the Reapers though."

"What about your seclusion," Shepard asked.

"The Devastator Reapers were our biggest threat," Venshua explained, "Now they are all dead." Shepard could detect a sense of satisfaction in her translator's voice, "With them out of the way, it is unlikely the Reapers will risk another attack on the Norma Pit, at least not while they are dealing with the other races. This would be an excellent opportunity for us to go on the offensive."

Beneath Shepard's helmet, a smile was forming. Now was probably a good time to tell the Empress about the Crucible.


	27. New allies

This is a chapter of rest. 

Tali was walking with Shental down one of the _Tsuzuani's_ long corridors. About an hour ago, Shepard had explained the plan about the Crucible to the Irakagei Empress.

The Irakagei have been preoccupied with fighting the Reapers since they returned to the galaxy, and had not monitored the other races for quite a while. After Shepard explained the whole story to the Empress, she asked that they excuse her while she talked with her people about their battle plan.

Some of the squad returned to the _Normandy_, but a few decided to wander around the ship, albeit with an escort. Tali had requested a moment with Shental.

"This is an amazing ship, Major," Tali said to the Irakagei.

"Yup," she replied, "easy to get lost in though."

Tali observed as a yawning Irakagei man climbed out of one of the many small hatches spaced evenly apart along the corridor walls.

"I have to ask," Tali said, "What are those small, round rooms for?"

"Their called cloisters," Shental replied, "They serve two purposes. One: they serve as sleeping bunks. Each Irakagei is assigned her or his own cloister."

"And the second purpose?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you that. Classified, and what have you."

"I understand."

"Something on your mind, miss?"

"Yes," Tali said nervously. They stopped walking down the hallway. "I wanted to thank you…for saving Shepard."

"Don't mention it," Shental replied, "though I don't see why we need to talk in private about that."

After a moment's hesitation, Tali spoke again.

"I also wanted to thank you for saving, well, my grandfather."

Shental had a puzzled look on her face.

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes," Tali said, "from the Collectors. At least I think it was you."

"Lots of my kind fought the collectors over the years. We've saved many Quarians. What makes you think I'm the one who saved your granddad?"

"My grandfather remembered you very well," Tali replied, "Your suit fits his description perfectly."

Shental looked down at her suit. "I guess that makes sense. No two suits are alike."

"Think back for me, Major. I think he said that he was one of forty Quarians who were going to be traded to the Collectors."

Shental looked toward the ceiling and put her index finger to her lower lip. She was thinking about it.

"Hmm…" her suit's translator said out loud.

After a minute of thought, she snapped her fingers and spoke.

"Garvug," She said with a satisfied smile, "right, I remember. I think that was around…eighty two years ago."

Tali smiled beneath her visor. "So it was you?"

"If that was where your grandfather was at that time, then yes. I am the one that you are thinking of."

Tali was amazed. She was having a conversation with someone from one of her favorite stories.

"This is truly amazing," Tali said, "My people have told stories about your kind. We call you the pilgrims' guardian angels."

"Catchy," Shental said.

"You have saved two people who are important to me," Tali said, "I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"Think nothing of it," Shental said.

The pair resumed walking down the Corridor.

"By the way," Shental added, "congratulations on making peace with the Geth."

"Thank you, Major."

"Your boyfriend is a miracle worker."

Tali froze in her tracks. "How did you know…?"

"Oh, call it a hunch."

Switching point of view

Oshobin escorted Javik, Liara, and Garrus and Shepard, to the _Tsuzuani's_ combat training room. There, they were watching a pair of Irakagei women sparring behind a large mass effect bubble, which kept stray biotic fields from flying around the room. Several other Irakagei were watching as well, most likely placing bets on which of the combatants would be the winner.

"This brings back memories," Garrus said.

Oshobin was eating some kind strange, round fruit that was black in color, and as large as an apple.

"Is that from your home world," Shepard asked him, indicating the fruit.

Oshobin looked at Shepard, then at the fruit.

"My home world, no," Oshobin answered, "My species' home world, yes."

"Ah," Garrus said, "So you were not born on Alshezo?"

"No," the male Irakagei replied, "I'm from planet Kolohoshi. One of our colony worlds."

"You know, with your unique biochemistry," Liara observed, "It must be difficult for the Irakagei to settle on other worlds."

"Not in the Norma Pit," Oshobin answered. There are many planets in this star cluster that support eezo-based life."

"Really," Shepard asked. "Why is there so much Element Zero in this part of the Galaxy?"

"Well," Oshobin said, setting down his fruit beside him, "We have a theory about that."

Oshobin brought up an omni-tool, and an image of a star cluster projected from it.

"Is this the Norma Pit," Liara asked.

"Yes," Oshobin answered. He pointed to a star system that was almost at the center of the cluster.

"This is the Yame system, where we are now."

Oshobin pointed to and highlighted three smaller stars, which formed a triangle when connected by a line. Most of the cluster was inside of the triangle, but the three stars that made the corners were on the outer edge of the cluster.

"These three stars are called Mochi, Ikane, and Oroki."

The image changed to show the three stars, side by side. They were tiny, and very dim.

"Neutron stars," Liara guessed.

"Correct," Oshobin said. "We believe that they are roughly the same age. The theory is that these three stars went supernova at about the same time, billions of years ago."

The image changed to a trio of giant red stars, presumably a simulation of the three neutron stars as they were during their super giant phases.

The three stars exploded at nearly the same time.

"They probably did not have gone off at the exact same instant, but we think that the time gaps are only a few days apart."

The expanding explosions collided with one another at the center of the projection. The image quickly began to show stars forming in a dense orange nebula.

"I get it," Garrus said, "When the expanding explosions met at the center of the cluster, a great deal of element zero was deposited there."

"Exactly," Oshobin said. "As a result, our home world, as well as many worlds of the Norma pit, has more eezo on it than carbon."

"Wow," Garrus said, "So eezo is not as rare to you as it is to other races."

"Correct," Oshobin said, "We didn't understand how rare it actually was until we first explored beyond our star cluster."

Oshobin deactivated his omni-tool and pulled his fruit back into his hand biotically.

"When this war is over," Liara said, "I wouldn't mind visiting Alshezo again, and actually go down to the surface."

"I would be careful what you wish for, Asari," Javik said, "Alshezo's environment makes the Krogan home world seem friendly in comparison."

"Your kind learned that the hard way," Oshobin said as he chewed another bite of fruit.

"That is another thing I would like to learn about," Liara said, "The conflict between the Protheans and Irakagei."

Before Oshobin could say anything, he suddenly stopped chewing his fruit. He spoke as he began chewing it again.

"That will have to wait, Dr. T'Soni. The Empress just signaled me that she wants us back in her quarters."

Thirty minutes later

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Liara, Javik, and EDI were in the Empress's quarters again. Shental and Oshobin were there as well.

Chroa Venshua stood in front of her Tsuzuani globe, tail swishing back and forth.

"We have decided to help you in your fight against the Reapers," She said.

"I'm glad to hear that, ma'am," Shepard said.

"Yes," Venshua replied. "The majority of our fleet will stay here in the Norma pit, but we will send a sizable force to Citadel space to help you. Since the _Tsuzuani _is still undergoing repairs, you and your ship will be transferred to the _Chubin_, which will lead the first force to Citadel space."

"You can disembark from the _Chubin _when you return to the Xinola system. Our fleet will wait there until you report back to your superiors. When your superiors give the word, the fleet will head into Citadel space. Details can be discussed between the leadership of the other races, and the commander of the _Chubin_."

"That's my mom's ship," Shental whispered to Shepard. Apparently, her translator could whisper too.

"Over time," Venshua continued, "More of our warships will be sent to assist the other races. We will also send some our best scientist to help with the Crucible in any way that they can."

"One more thing," Venshua added, "The _Tsuzuani_ should be ship-shape in just three or four days, but I'm going to keep it here until its time for the final strike on Earth. I won't leave my people until its time for the final battle."

"I understand," Shepard said.

"Good luck out there Commander," Venshua said.

"Thank you, Empress Venshua," Shepard replied.

"Shental, Oshobin," Venshua said, "You two will escort the _Normandy _to the _Chubin_, and will catch back to alien space from there. You are going to assist in the offensive."

"Yes, ma'am," the two Irakagei said at once.

"Wish your mother good luck for me," Venshua said to Shental, "would you, Nelavai?"

"Uh, sure," Shental stammered, "I mean, yes, ma'am."


	28. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of Mass Effect: Seclusion. I decided to skip the trip back to Alliance space, and jump ahead several days. I plan to write more Mass Effect fanfiction centered mostly on the Irakagei. If you don't like my aliens, then you don't have to read about them.

Nine days later

Shepard was once again standing on the galaxy map, looking down at an image of the Serpent Nebula, where the _Normandy_ had just pulled away from the Citadel. The ship was now completely repaired. The starboard thrusters were functioning better than ever, and the starboard hull plating has been replaced. It was as if his ship was brand new.

Upon returning to the Xinola system, Shepard got in contact with Admiral Hackett, and requested permission for the Irakagei fleet to enter Citadel space. Hackett gave his authorization without a second thought.

The two following days were spent introducing the Irakagei to the Council races. After the Irakagei told their story to the other races, the Council accepted them as allies. It wasn't long before the Irakagei entered the fight.

Over the past week, the Normandy was being repaired and rearmed. Shepard spent most of his time on the Citadel. He often spent time looking over incoming reports regarding his new allies.

More and more Iragakei warships arrived from the Norma Pit every other day. The first fleets were deployed to Palaven, the Turian home world. The following fleets were sent to Dekuuna and Irune. The Irakagei's special biology gave them an advantage on the high-gravity home world of the Elcor.

"Commander," Specialist Traynor said, "Admiral Hackett is available on vid-comm."

"Thank you, Traynor," He said.

Within minutes, Shepard was once again standing at the QEC in the ship's war room. Admiral Hackett's hologram stood in front of him.

"Commander Shepard," Hackett said, "I'm glad to hear that the _Normandy_ is back to a hundred percent."

"She is flying better than ever sir," Shepard told him.

"I guess we owe the Irakagei a debt for pulling you off of that planet," Hackett said, "I must say, our new friends are damn impressive."

"We agree on that," Shepard replied, "how have they been doing."

"They've been a major help on all fronts. Irakagei ships have engaged Reaper forces anywhere they can, and have been particularly helpful with evacuating colonies."

"I assume they're not giving you any trouble?"

"Not too much," Hackett replied, "Their Empress got in touch with me a couple of days ago. She is a very unique individual. I've never seen eyes burn like hers do."

"She certainly has conviction, sir," Shepard said.

"Something we desperately need in this war."

"Anything else sir?"

"I received an interesting message from Anderson, back on Earth. Apparently, morale has increased since the Irakagei joined the war."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, footage of their ground battles reached Earth, and it has given the soldiers hope."

"I'm glad to hear that sir."

"I just wanted to update you on our new allies, Commander. I'll let you get back to it. Good luck out there."

"Thank you, sir," Shepard said with a salute.

"Hackett out."

Shepard headed back to the galaxy map, and plotted the _Normandy's_ next course.

_Where to go now?_

Switching point of view

Nelavai Shental was standing on board a drop ship, descending to the surface of the Turian home world. There were eleven other warriors standing in the small hanger bay with her.

She held her sword in her left hand, gripping it by the sheath.

_Another day, another dicing._

A voice of the drop ship's pilot sounded in her head.

"Landing zone is hot. I'm going to have to drop you."

"Not a problem, Risha. The gravity here is not too bad. As soon as we're clear, you go assist with the evacuations."

"Understood Major. ETA to drop point: sixty seconds."

Shental cut the mental link, then turned to address the warriors standing just a few feet from her.

"Okay, gentlemen, you heard the pilot. We're leaping from up high. Lock and load your guns if you have any."

The Irakagei checked their guns, swords, and omni-tools; whichever they preferred to use. Shental signaled the pilot to open the starboard hatch as she closed her helmet.

The other Irakagei closed their helmets as well when the hatch opened. Palaven was much warmer than the climate that the Irakagei evolved in.

The scene before them was one of total Chaos. In the Distance, Reaper capital ships fired at attacking fighters. Reaper harvesters flew across the dust-choked sky, dropping husks from above.

Shental moved her sword to her right hand, holding it by the hilt. With a flex of her nerves, the sheath around the blade parted and folded.

The pilot's voice flooded the squad's minds again.

"Hitting LZ in seven, six…"

"Hope you little boys aren't afraid of heights," Shental said.

"No, ma'am," they all said in unison.

"…Two, one, zero."

"Jump for it, warriors," Shental screamed.

She leapt out of the hatch, and her squad followed close behind.

Below her, she could see that she was heading for a rooftop, with a pair of Reaper brutes lumbering about on top of it.

She enveloped herself in a mass-reducing field, which slowed her rate of descent.

As she approached the unaware behemoth's she brought her sword up in front of her.

_This is what I live for._

And that's the end. As I said, I will write more stories about the Irakagei. I'll write a story about their war with the Protheans, about their home world, about how they fit into the galactic community after the war with the Reapers. When I write about that last topic, I will also modify the ending of Mass Effect 3, only slightly, regarding Shepard's fate. If you liked the story about the Irakagei, stay tuned.


End file.
